Vivimos un secreto
by Adoradandrew
Summary: Ellos son capaces de darse todo entre cuatro paredes y sábanas húmedas, pero no ante el escrutinio público! Disfrutemos de esta historia que guardan estos dos amantes…
1. Chapter 1

VIVIMOS UN SECRETO

-Te gustan?

-Son realmente hermosos, creo que adecuados para la gala

-Irás?

-Sí, aunque no me acompañes públicamente, debo ir…

-Lamento no poder…

-Lo sé, y no me recuerdes el por qué!

-No lo digas, algún día sé que podremos andar de brazos abiertos por todos lados, sin que nadie nos censure

-" tiempo al tiempo"

-este fue el trato… Tú misma lo decidiste así, "tiempo al tiempo" y yo… debo aparentar contigo lo que no quiero, lo que no deseo, si por mi fuera mandaría todo a volar…

\- lo sé, mejor ven acá y bésame otra vez

-es una orden? o una petición

-es una orden señor mío…

-ja,ja,ja me encantas! Solo tú me haces temblar el suelo, solo por ti dejaría todo mi mundo Candy

-jamás te pediría eso

-solo tienes que pedírmelo

-sé de lo que eres capaz de hacer, pero jamás te pediría algo así

-solo por eso no lo he hecho, pero el día que me lo pidas, dejaré todo atrás, aunque nunca nos perdonen o nos comprendan, aunque nunca nos acepten, yo dejaría todo atrás por ti, solo por ti…

-me amas tanto así?

-como a ninguna mujer en este planeta, ni volviendo a nacer te cambiaría Candy

-que profundas sus palabras mi señor…

-Así, dos amantes, en una noche de estrellas, en una noche serena, la brisa fresca, dos cuerpos entre sábanas húmedas, besos profundos generan un hervidero de emociones desde las más profundas entrañas, la necesidad de amarse, la necesidad de entregarse, sentirse, olerse, tocarse mutuamente, reconocerse el uno al otro… no hacen falta palabras, él con la mirada fija en sus hermosos ojos verdes se entrega a ella con una pasión desmedida, justo en esos momentos confirma que no es de porcelana, que no es una niña, esa la mujer que más ama en este mundo, un mundo imperfecto, lleno de prejuicios, donde no debe , donde no puede gritar a todo pulmón lo que son… la toma posesivamente, separa sus piernas, la invade lenta y plácidamente… lo sabe, le gusta, una sonrisa por respuesta… un suave gemido de placer, se hunde en su piel, se apodera de su boca…no! esta vez no la dejará respirar… no hasta obtener su elipse de vida, la siente vibrar, está ahí, ella lo ha disfrutado, ahora es su momento, la vuelve a mirar, su respiración se acelera y con ella su ritmo, no aguanta más, es doloroso, es delicioso… se abandona dentro de ella, sin temor, sin reservas, ambos creen saber lo que hacen, no ha sido la primera vez de un encuentro parecido, desde hace dos años le han antecedido encuentros frenéticos, cálidos o fogosos, cortos o largos según el lugar, según la ocasión, según lo que el tiempo les conceda a estos dos amantes… al final deben separarse, cada uno envuelto en su propia realidad, un trato desventajoso para ambos, pero cómo llegaron a esto? Pronto, pronto todo acabará, pronto respiraran en un mundo donde solo serán él y ella…

Regreso por aquí con esta historia, solo para revivir un poco el deseo, el amor que puede llegar a experimentar Candy White, quién nos sorprende con… un amante?

Glenda… te dedico esta historia mi reina, eres fantástica!


	2. La Negociación

Nuestro Secreto. 2

-La Negociación-

-Su mucama entró a la habitación, como todas las mañanas, traía café y panecillos, por supuesto no podría faltar el diario del día. Un rápido vistazo al diario en general, para luego enfocarse en las sociales, sonrío para sus adentros, ahí estaba él, no podía faltar una fotografía suya cada vez que salía en público y esto era escasamente, esta como otras veces, no estaba solo, lucía acompañado de una hermosa rubia, ojos azules, muy alta y esbelta silueta. No vestía de diseñador, tampoco aparentada ser refinada, eso en el fondo le complacía, sabía que solo era "una más del montón"…

-Señorita Candy, le preparé el baño, a qué hora debe estar listo el coche? Preguntaba amablemente Lipzi, su mucama…

-Saldré después del mediodía, aún debo revisar pendientes, pero te avisaré, por cierto, llama a la casa Andrew, confirma si el señor William está en casa? si te preguntan si iré a comer, diles que sí, solo que te confirmen la hora; si te dicen que no está o no llegará, no confirmes nada…

-Pero señorita si usted es…

-Lipzi! Posó su vista sin pestañar en la mucama, no debía opinar lo que no se le ha preguntado… solo has eso Lipzi, sí?

-Si señorita, como usted ordene!

-En realidad Candy no quería ver a ninguno de los Leagan en su camino y mucho menos a Elroy quien desde que apareció el mismo William, Elroy cambió radicalmente con ella, la trataba mejor e incluso la aconsejaba, pero no le gustaba visitar la enorme mansión Andrew si William no estaba presente, sus constantes viajes lo llevaban a lugares para ella desconocidos hasta entonces y cuando regresaba siempre abría un espacio para ellos, hacía dos años y medio había dejado de ser una Andrew, por su mayoría de edad ya no tenía que darles explicaciones absolutamente a nadie, tortuoso había sido el proceso para ella y su entonces entrañable amigo del alma Albert, él no podía, él no quería aceptarlo, los dos entraron en una batalla campal que desgastó la estrecha amistad que tenían desde años atrás, jamás imaginó que su pequeña rehusara el apellido que con tanto amor y protección le había dado, lo hizo para blindarla de todo y de todos… Recordaba cada discusión, cada petición, cada negociación, nunca olvidaría la tarde en el muelle cuando todo ceso, las palabras de Albert la hicieron sonreír fugazmente; **"ha sido la negociación más difícil de toda mi vida"…** recordaba Candy

- **-Tiempo atrás-**

-Albert, una alegría verte después de seis largos meses…

-También lo es para mí, anoche llegue muy cansado, pero he dedicarte esta tarde solo a ti, me he quedado muy desconcertado con tu petición, saldremos y nos pondremos al corriente de todo!

-a dónde vamos?

-a donde sea, si me quedo aquí me llegará tonelada de trabajo, llamadas, reuniones y uno que otro impertinente sin invitación a molestar…

-Oh, de hecho ya has tenido tres llamadas y en la mañana llegó un mensajero del señor Sauders, recordándote la reunión con su...especial hijo

-Lo ves? Mejor sube por un abrigo, vamos a salir de inmediato!

-pero ya ordené el almuerzo…

-no importa… Sube y te espero en el auto antes que la tía baje

-mientras Albert esperaba en la sala, recordó lo incómodo que había sido ese encuentro con Sauders… sin duda al día siguiente daría por terminado todo contrato con este hombre…su hijo se había quedado prendado de Candy en una reunión donde ambos asistieron… aducía que una boda entre ellos sería ventajosa para ambas familias, si a eso era condicionada la próxima alianza económica, podría bien ir despidiéndose de todo contrato millonario entre ambos! Candy no era modena de cambio ni con él ni con nadie, jamás le haría eso a su amiga del alma...

-rápidamente Candy subió a su habitación, no solo por su abrigo, cambio a un vestuario sencillo, retocó su maquillaje, cuando bajo Albert la esperaba al pie de las escaleras internas, abrieron la puerta principal y corrieron al auto cual par de chiquillos haciendo una travesura, sabían que sería un momento disfrutado por ambos… necesitaban escapar de todos y de todo así fuese por unas horas…. Subieron al auto entre risas cómplices, manejo hasta un muelle mientras le hablaba de su viaje a Asia, el cambio de horas, se excusaba por dormir toda la mañana, habló de la comida, las personas, la pobreza, la opulencia, los buenos tratos que había hecho y quizás en un par de meses volvería… descendieron del auto, el viento era fresco, aunque la temperatura podría cambiar en cualquier momento… ahí solos podían ser ellos mismos, los trotamundos de siempre…

-Debo agradecer a Elroy que haya alejado la servidumbre de mi perímetro…

-Oh, no fue ella…

-Ah no?

-ja,ja,ja fui yo!

-hmmm pues gracias, veo que comienzas a tomar decisiones en la mansión

-te molesta Albert?

-a mí? No no hermosa, me gusta, pareciera que Elroy comienza a perder jerarquía…

-Bueno, a lo que vinimos…

-No Candy, sé que te molestarás, lo he pensado mucho y definitivamente no!

-Albert entiéndeme por favor…

-Qué ganas con esto? Vives cómoda, segura, protegida de todo mal ojo, libre de agresión, duermes bien, comes bien, vistes bien, haces lo que quieres, tienes ocupación, tienes libertad de decisión, y yo puedo viajar tranquilo sintiéndote segura, en realidad es tan malo? Además vives conmigo!

-Albert No! … Elroy está obsesionada en enseñarme todo lo que no aprendí en mi infancia ya fuese por rebeldía o lo que sea, me asfixia…

-Elroy es solo una excusa Candy…dime la verdad! Dame un argumento de peso… la mayor parte de día no la ves, solo cuando tiene que enseñarte algo…

-Vaya, te tienen bien informado, sería difícil manear a este hombre... pues si lo quieres saber, eres tú!

-Yo?... que hice de malo yo Candy?

-Bueno, tú me llevaste a vivir a la mansión después de mi regreso del hogar… pero nunca estás!

-Princesa estoy trabajando… ahora el trabajo es lo más importante…hay muchas cosas pendientes, como quisiera que todos mis sobrinos estuviesen vivos y hubieran tomado parte del control del emporio Andrew … es mi deber velar por todo el clan, pensé que lo sabias… también he iniciado mis propias inversiones…

-Dinero! Susurró Candy en voz baja…

-Dinero..? No Candy… es mi deber!

-Sabes Albert, en ocasiones siento mucha pena por ti,

-Princesa no debes…

-Es que …mejor no digo nada…

-No! dilo Candy… saca todo lo que tengas que decirme…hazlo ahora!

-Albert…me pregunto cuando formaras una familia si sigues ese tren de vida… aunque te cases nunca estarás con tu esposa, ni con tus hijos, solo los verás de tiempo en tiempo…

-"tiempo en tiempo"; por eso no lo he hecho aún…

-Oh, pensé que no había llegado el "amor a tu vida"…

-hmmm pues, creo que en eso te equivocas

-Candy se sobresaltó de inmediato, nunca se habían atrevido a hablar de esos temas… del corazón…

-quién es? indagó ella rápidamente…

-No desvíes la conversación… dime por qué quieres irte de mi lado… dame tus peticiones!

-quiero irme a vivir sola.. al Magnolia si aún lo tengo…

-NO! ese lugar ya no es apto para ti, tendría que comprar toda la estructura y vivirás sola en un edificio diseñado para seis familias… de hecho yo me mudaría a un departamento si te vas… así que no lo intentes…en tan solo horas me tendrías allí habitando contigo…

-te creo, -quiero volver a trabajar!

-ya lo haces… das servicio al hospital sin remuneración, no lo necesitas y lo sabes,

-Albert, quiero volver a valerme por mí misma, plantearme nuevas metas, nuevas amistades por ejemplo! Hay gente que conozco y no me pueden visitar como yo desearía, siempre tu tía los corre, nunca nadie es apropiado o apropiada…estoy cansada de eso…

-Nuevas amistades? Sé más específica!

-pero que hueso mas duro de roer era este hombre, ya se lo imaginaba en una negociación, pobre de sus socios... tendría que meditar sus argumentos: Abrirme al amor, por ejemplo! **Quiero amar y ser amada…**

-Ahí estaba el problema, él lo pudo deducir, en la mansión no tenía libertad de recibir a ningún caballero sin aprobación expedita de él o Elroy… recordaba cuando Terry la visitó meses atrás, a Elroy no le pareció apropiado, tan solo con atreverse a fumar en la sala en presencia de las damas fue suficiente para ponerle tiempo a su visita y exhortarlo a no volver si el patriarca no estaba presente! Había venido a ver a William Andrew, grata fue su sorpresa encontrarse con su pecosa, vaya! Como había cambiado, casi no la reconoce… solicitó volver, pero Madame Elroy se negó rotundamente si sus intereses eran otros… ya conocía la desgastada amistad entre estos dos, ella misma aniquiló el estado de salud de Candy cuando volvió de NY, pero ese tema lo dejaría en manos de su sobrino William, pues sabía que solo él podría manejar adecuadamente a estos dos, y sabía que Terry Graham jamás se daría por vencido!

-Y si fuera poco, imposible olvidar la visita de Edward Sauders, un chico apuesto y multimillonario, a pesar de su peso en oro, tenía por cerebro un maní, era incapaz de llevar una conversación apropiada, no sabía de política, ni de arte, vinos, deportes… fue una visita que no tardó ni 20 minutos, para bien de Candy, solo en esta ocasión fue un alivio la intervención de Elroy.

- **Quieres amar y ser amada?** -NO ! William Albert Andrew no se quedaría con esa incertidumbre, hoy era el día que Candy confesaría si había alguien ese corazón y él sabría quién era a fondo…-Quién es? Preguntó sin tapujo…

-Ella lo miró fijamente… se levantó del banco, camino hacia él sin quitarle esa mirada que mostraba desafío y ¿dolor? -Se acercó a su rostro, un rostro de ángel y en momentos le parecía de demonio, logró leer su mirada, pero sus labios no tenían expresión alguna, claro… que tonta! Para descifrar qué decían, otra era la fórmula! Sonrió para sus adentros…

-no cambiemos el tema Albert…fue lo que dijiste cuando te indagué hace un momento!

-Es que… se quedó sin argumentos… pero desde cuando Candy se había tornado tan desafiante? Ahora exigía respuestas y no permitía evasivas… ¿acaso ella…? Tendría que ceder en algunas cosas, ella no era su prisionera, claro que lo haría pero a su manera!

-William Albert Andrew jamás permitiría que ella se marchara de sus vidas con las manos vacías, eso jamás! La protegería aun sin ser una Andrew, ella era libre de escoger su destino, eso incluía sus amistades, trabajo e incluso sus amores… lo había prometido el día que intervino en el compromiso de Neil y ella, "Lo siento Neil, pero Candy escogerá su propio marido, cuando así lo decida "… sí, esas fueron sus duras y cortantes palabras, palabras que le dieron un final a las ambiciones de los Leagan y a ella su libertad y poder de decisión, así era él, así era Albert su amigo …

-Tiempo actual-

Finalmente él había logrado que aceptase el hogar donde ahora residía, un chalet de lujo, pequeño pero muy céntrico y confortante, con servidumbre elementalmente necesaria, un auto, un chofer y dos guardaespaldas que no se dejarían ver a excepción de ser absolutamente necesario; la había hecho comprender, que ella estaría ligada a la familia aún sin apellido, que existía gente mala, no soportaría la idea de un secuestro o alguna agresión contra su persona, menos estando él de viaje, tendría el derecho de recibir en su casa a quien quisiera, hombres o mujeres.. a fin de cuentas eran **sus amistades**! Ella ganaría su propio dinero para subsistir, pero no rechazaría nada que él le diese ya fuese en regalos o envíos directos por su persona. Revisaría su estado de cuenta una vez al mes, se haría cargo de las donaciones y aportes a las obras de caridad… cumpliría su petición de no usar nada ostentoso a menos que se tratase de algún evento formal organizado por ella, poco a poco, ella se había ganado su espacio en la sociedad añeja, gente de abolengo, con caras de poliester y miradas frías, gente que tenían el corazón más duro que una piedra sílex… tiempo atrás la habían asociado con los Andrew, no recordaban bien que parentesco tenían, pero era una joven hermosa, de refinados modales, de amplia y cálida sonrisa, capaz de derretir cualquier acero que se le cruzara al frente; en cuestiones de Caridad ella era la mejor! Ablandaba a la gente, sabia con quienes relacionarse, y sí la cosa se ponía difícil, contaba con un último recurso, lo usaba cada vez que era necesario, solo bastaba una visita en su compañía y el mundo se abría a sus pies…ahora era tan conocido, muchas por él suspiraban, soñaban con ser la "próxima conquista", solo una foto y eran lanzadas al estrellato, reía para sus adentros, cuantas veces había sido partícipe de la "próxima selección" y cuantas veces se había preguntado: por qué ella no estaba en esa lista?

Bueno, hay dos pistas! creo que en el próximo si se define... Albert menos dejarla sola y desprotegida! Terry fue a visitar a su amigo y a quien se encuentra? hmmm una hermosa mujer! su pecosa ya no es más una niña...


	3. Chapter 3

Nuestro Secreto. 3

-Enfrentamiento-

-William! Eres como el Sol en invierno, si apenas te dejas ver…

-Eliza, a qué se debe su estancia en esta, mi casa?

-Pues, ya vez… Desde que tú pupila, Archie y tú se fueron, mi pobre tía abuela ha quedado desolada… por eso la acompaño

-creí ser enfático cuando te pedí no poner un pie aquí!

-bueno, es que tú nunca estás... Ahora que andas de modelo en modelo…

-para con eso quieres! No es de tu incumbencia

-sí, claro… has de gastarte una fortuna con cada una de ellas…

-en todo caso, es mi dinero, no tuyo y son ellas ... mejor retírate!

-Eliza se acercó a William peligrosamente, demasiado cerca… él debió reconocer que la pelirroja había cambiado muchísimo, era una damita refinada, bonito cuerpo, hermoso cabello, de carácter agrio, pero sin duda muy hermosa y para ser honesto bastante sexy, se preguntaba porqué aún no se conseguía marido -qué quieres?

-ja,ja,ja … saber que hizo la mojigata de Ana Jones para tener una aventura contigo…

-Ana qué?

-No te hagas! Es mi amiga…. Supe que ustedes; ya sabes…

-No tengo memoria de ninguna de mis "amigas", porque son solo eso…amigas!

-pues, debió irle bien contigo, reconozco que cambio su look, compró ropita nueva, aunque no te presume…

-William se acercó a Eliza tomándola muy fuerte por el brazo, sin más le soltó: vine a ver a mi tía, parece que algo le urge, no estaré mucho tiempo, pero ahora que te veo, te pido que dejes de infundir cosas que no son, mi vida privada es tan solo eso…privada!

-el gesto molestó a Eliza, como era posible que ese ser tan endemoniadamente hermoso fuera tan odioso con ella, una Leagan no podía ser tratada de esa manera, ya no era a Candy a quien podía echar las culpas, pero ella investigaría más sobre la vida amorosa de su tío, sí eso haría, jamás diría que Ana Jones no dijo una sola palabra de su encuentro amoroso con su deseable tío William, si tan solo ella pudiera…. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con la presencia de Elroy…

-William !

-Elroy, tenía qué sé yo? unos dos meses sin verte, creo que un Hola como estás sobrino es algo para iniciar, no crees?

-sí, tal vez! Desde la última plática que tuvimos… en realidad necesitaba hablarte ya que no enmarco en tu lista de exigencias féminas…

-pues, el único que lleva mi agenda personal, soy yo mismo… en que te puedo ayudar? Pareces urgida…

-pues urgente urgente no es, sin embargo…

-Tío William, Tia Elroy me disculpo, debo irme, ustedes tienen cosas que atender -dijo prontamente Eliza

-Querida no demores en venir, tienes tarea por hacer recuerdas?

-Sí tía! -esa observación no pasó por alto para William, qué se traían estas dos?

\- William vamos a tomar el té!

-No quiero té, te acompaño con un brandy , de paso solo tengo 20 minutos, debo irme

-William sé que no hemos estado muy comunicativos estos dos últimos años, desde que tu pupila se fue de esta casa, casi no estás aquí, pareciera que era solo por ella que aterrizabas en esta tú casa, solo para verla, se te olvida que otros existimos en tu mundo…

-al grano Elroy!

-William cuando vas a casarte? A tener hijos? Ser un hombre de familia?

-ja, ja , ja pues, aunque no lo creas, estoy por formalizarme pronto! De hecho, más pronto de lo que crees …. " Estabilidad era lo que más quería William Albert Andrew en su vida, pero el destino aun no sonreía de su lado en ése sentido, todo parecía fluir ahora que ella y él estaban juntos, pero aislados de la sociedad, solo por ahora… descubrir sus sentimientos hacia Elroy en estos momentos no era una opción, primero debía resolver todo asunto legal con su futura esposa, luego habrían confesiones… ella primero trataba de ganarse un lugar por sí misma en la sociedad, lo que había avanzado lo llenaba de orgullo, porque realmente **no era bajo el paraguas** de los Andrew que se abría paso …ella parecía brillar por sí misma y eso era admirable, al menos para él…

-y por qué tan solo no lo haces?

-falta poco;

\- Cuáles son las opciones?

-a quien le interesa?

-Sexo!

-¡Elroy ! -prefieres que vaya a burdeles? No es mi estilo!

-Tú no necesitas esa vida… ya es hora que te involucres con alguien estable…me molestan tus acciones… no son dignas de un Andrew y tú llevas el legado…

-Te voy a demostrar que no son juegos mis acciones

-Cómo, cuándo? No me traerás aquí a nadie que no vaya a ser tu futura esposa!

\- en primer lugar no tengo que pedirte permiso, si yo quisiera traería a mi casa, a mi cuarto a mi cama a quien yo quisiera, pero soy consciente que ese privilegio solo lo tendrá una sola mujer! En unos días vendrán a ver el piso 3 de la mansión, remodelaré todo… la planta 3 quedará de uso exclusivo mío, de mi esposa y de mis hijos… incluiré una gran habitación y un parque de juegos también, además de mi estudio…le dedicaré mucho tiempo a mi esposa e hijos… afortunadamente Archie ya se graduará pronto… Lo enviaré de viaje con su esposa, cuando la tenga… también he invertido mucho tiempo en preparar a muchos directores regionales, los hijos de los socios están encantados con sus nuevos puestos, viajaré menos… estaré más presente en el continente apenas me case,

-parece que lo tienes todo bien planeado?

-qué crees que he estado haciendo estos dos años? He estado reestructurando toda la política de las empresas, todo estaba centralizado, pero ahora nos expandimos, es demasiado trabajo…

-no habrá fuga de dinero?

-tal vez! Pero para eso están los controles financieros…todo deberán rendir cuentas trimestralmente…

-Parece que lo han diseñado juntos?

-perdón?

-Quién es ella?

-"William meditó un momento sus palabras, pensó por un momento en aquella mujer que le quitaba el sueño, si por él fuese lo diría a quema ropa… pero habían hecho un acuerdo, él respetaría ese tiempo…" -Digamos que es prematuro hablar ahora-

-Elroy asintió, sabía que William mentía, claro que había alguien, pero a quien encubría?

-que harás con Candy?

-Sí Candy, qué con ella? - ella ya no es mi protegida…

-pues, sigue visitando la mansión

-es un acuerdo, yo acepté su petición de dejar de ser una Andrew, y ella aceptó no abandonarme jamás, por eso viene solo cuando estoy de paso…

-No, no sabía eso William

-ya lo sabes ahora..

-a tu futura esposa, no le agradará algo así

-no te preocupes por eso, de hecho, me pediste verme para hablarme de ella, ocurre algo?

-igual que tú, no se casa aún! Debiste casarla al dejar el apellido, Neil o Terry seguían siendo buenas opciones para entonces…

-Jamás! -Es su decisión, nadie intervendrá en ello, tiene mi palabra que así será,

-la desheredaste?

-no responderé eso…

-cada día se pone más bonita, es realmente muy hermosa…ha mejorado su aspecto y también luce encantadora… arrebatadoramente deseable para cualquier hombre…

-William sonrió de soslayo, sabía que todo lo relatado era cierto…

-sin embargo, creo que se entiende con alguien!

-alguien? Quién? - "William levantó la mirada posándola fijamente en el rostro de Elroy, quería saber que tanto sabia de las andadas de Candy"

-bueno, es que ella no se deja ver, supongo que la ocupan mucho, no me gustaría que este saliendo con alguien inadecuado…

-solo son suposiciones tuyas entonces…le preguntaré, pero no decidiré por ella, lo más que puedo hacer, es aconsejarla…

-bien... hazlo pronto, creo que alguien ha llegado… te quedas a cenar?

-la puerta sonó, una mujer hacia su entrada, era delgada, bien dotada, de porte elegante y mirada profunda, su voz ahora apenas audible hacia el saludo pertinente, buenas noches…

-William esbozó una sonrisa tan alegre que irradiaba felicidad contenida, ahí de frente estaba ella, su pequeña y traviesa Candy Candy…!

-Candy, que emoción verte, -fue a su encuentro, besó ambas mejillas, la chica devolvió el abrazo, para Elroy ninguno de estos gestos eran nuevos, sin duda la vieja visión de la atolondrada quedaban en un punto muy distante, por un momento pensó que sería de este par si se hubiesen enamorado alguna vez… Pero ella entendía, la relación entre ambos venia de la infancia, era profunda e inquebrantable, temía que alguna vez fuese ella la manzana de la discordia entre su sobrino y su futura señora esposa… aun no sabía cómo? Pero averiguaría de quien estaba William enamorado…

-No hay un saludo para mí?

-Oh, señora Elroy, lo siento yo… bueno es que tenía tiempo sin ver a Albert…

-creo que el mismo sin verme a mí, no importa, estas muy hermosa Candy… acaso será el amor?

-Elroy! Ya hablamos de esto, la reprendió William

-bueno, los dejo para que platiquen, recuerden la cena a las 7 en punto, sin demoras…

-estaremos!

-Candy, estas algo demorada, todo está bien? Ya iba por ti…

-Albert si, todo está bien, esta mañana confirme que vendrías a cenar, dónde estabas?

-corriendo de un lado a otro, en dos días salgo a Boston, Quebec y regreso a Chicago en tres semanas, pero … no imaginaste que me iría sin volver a verte? Oh sí ? quieres venir?

-yo?, no… tengo la gala recuerdas?

-cierto! Conseguiste compañía?

-eh, pues tuve la esperanza que me acompañaras…

-nada más me gustaría, pero el deber me llama, que tal Elroy?

-gracias por el consejo, prefiero ir sola, oh, tal vez vaya con el señor Schiffer..

-es una broma cierto?

-no…

-si te sientes tan segura, hazlo!

-no te molesta?

-debe?...

-No, no lo creo… pero aun así, lo pensaré…

-una hora después de la cena, en perfecto orden y adecuado comportamiento pasaron al salón principal, Elroy observaba atentamente a la chica, le agradaba escucharle hablar de arte, música e incluso de algunas personalidades del mundo social antes desconocidas para ella… agradecía que fuese el mismo William quien le comentase de los planes de remodelar su mansión… le había pedido colaborar con la selección de telas y algunos muebles, el reproche por parte de Elroy no se hizo esperar… -William es tu futura esposa quien debería escoger todo a su gusto, cuando la traerás?

-la pregunta sacó a Candy de su tranquilidad, quien lo miró fijamente! Ella estaba ajena a la plática anterior entre William y Elroy…

-sí Candy…no te lo dijo? Nuestro amado William se nos casa… comentaba Elroy…

-Candy, pequeña de eso hablamos después, ahora platícanos de la gala, todo está en orden?

-la gala esta bien… todo en orden

-cómo están en el hogar Candy?

-Pues supongo que bien, hace rato que no los visito…

-Ah no? y donde te metes niña?

-he estado muy ocupada

-No me dirás que la gala ocupa todo tu tiempo? No estas 24 horas ahí metida, creo que por eso dejaste de vivir aquí, no querías que siguiéramos tus andanzas…

-Elroy por favor! Candy ya no es una niña…

-William no lo ves? Peor aún, entra va y viene sin ninguna restricción…

-es dueña de su vida, puede hacer lo que le plazca, cuando lo vas a entender?

-Es una absoluta! Que se comporta como tal, actúa como tal, vive como tal, de hecho lo único sensato que ha hecho es renunciar a nuestro ilustre apellido… -William iba a replicar de inmediato… pero la rubia lo señalo con el dedo índice y sin más preámbulos -les pido disculpas, debo retirarme, estoy bastante exhausta y solo pase a saludar, si mi presencia le ha incomodado doña Elroy en realidad lo siento, mi genuino interés era ver solamente a Albert, salió del comedor, rumbo a su casa, no sabía que la embargaba, rabia, tristeza o sencillamente impotencia… por qué tenía que sentirse así? si ya era un tema concertado…

-William tendría que tomar una decisión, si tenía que poner a su propia tía en una isla desierta lo haría… -Estás feliz?

-lo estoy! Admitió Elroy…

-quiero dejarte algo muy claro tía, espero esto no se te olvide jamás, el día que "mi esposa" cruce el umbral de esa puerta, tú lo cruzaras igual, pero en sentido inverso… y para siempre! Nunca permitiré que te involucres en mi matrimonio, de hecho y hasta que ese momento llegue, no regresare a quedarme aquí, te puedes ir ahora o te puedes ir después, es tu decisión!

-dicha afirmación solo hizo rabiar a Elroy, ella solo quería que su sobrino se casara y formara su familia, por qué tenía que ser tan despiadado en su trato… sabía que la presencia de Eliza le molestaba, pero William ni siquiera imaginaba lo cerca que estaban de sus andanzas…

Hola, debo aclarar que es un ALBERTFIC! … no les dejaré en esa zozobra… la idea era descubrirlo, en realidad me interesa enfocar a Candy White ganándose un espacio en la sociedad siendo ella misma y no bajo la tutela o poder de los Andrew! y a él dándole ese espacio… sentirse dueña de su vida y capaz de resolver situaciones incluyendo su propio futuro es lo que más he deseado de esta mi heroína… saludos y las exhorto a continuar


	4. Chapter 4

4

-Confesiones-

-Candy estaba preparándose en su recámara, había tenido sentimientos encontrados en esa cena, pero no entendía el por qué? Él no le había comentado nada de la remodelación de la mansión… si bien tenían acuerdo mutuo de mantener esta relación en secreto, también era tiempo suficiente para que él se organizara laboralmente, para que ella se situara socialmente por sí sola como se lo había pedido, demostrar que no era tan solo una recogida, que era digna de ser la futura señora de William Andrew, porque sencillamente su imponente nombre así lo exigía, aunque sabía de sobremanera que su Albert no vivía de estas tonterías, también era consciente que no podía renegar del legado heredado, había nacido siendo un príncipe, no por ella debía descender de su status ni social ni económicamente hablando…. sacar a relucir su relación cuando desenmascararon sus sentimientos, era sencillamente imprudente además de irracional…porque ella Candice White Andrew era su pupila, su hija adoptiva….

 **-tiempo atrás-**

-Quién es? Había preguntado Albert en el muelle…

-no cambiemos el tema Albert…fue lo que dijiste cuando te hice la misma pregunta hace un momento!

-Candy, tú no eres mi prisionera, si en algún momento te he dado esa impresión, por favor princesa perdóname!

-No, no lo soy, estoy muy consciente, pero cada día que pasa siento que falta el aire, si tú no estás presente la casa se hace inmensa, la soledad crece y hasta podría jurar que duele…. estas últimamente muy ocupado…

-tal afirmación estremecieron a Albert dejándolo momentáneamente sin palabras…. la tomó de la mano levantándola suavemente y sin soltarla en ningún momento, le miro a los ojos… esos ojos llorosos, no otra vez! Cuantas veces te he pedido que no llores, que eres más linda sonriendo… dime por quien son esas lagrimas…dímelo Candy White!

-no creo que importe tanto…

-eso crees? - mírame!

-en realidad no lo ves? Sollozaba ella….

-podría en este momento jurar que sí… si tan solo supiera que es verdad, me harías el hombre más feliz de este mundo…

-eso es lo que más quiero…hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo…pero dime cómo? -Cómo se detiene esto que siento por dentro desde hace tanto… -dime como se calla lo que el corazón grita…-Dime como se esconden los sentimientos cuando se tienen a flor de piel…

-liberándolos!

-esa fue su escueta respuesta…hubo brillo en sus ojos, lágrimas de felicidad y frustración a la vez… observó sus labios, unos labios que lo invitaban a beber hasta la última gota de su ser, era un amor correspondido; pero al mismo tiempo, era un amor prohibido… la apretó fuerte contra su pecho igual que lo hiciese cuando se escapó del hospital y ella supo dónde encontrarlo, besó sus cabellos, habían guardado esos sentimientos por tanto tiempo… ahora todo parecía develarse, pero qué hacer? Todo estaba en contra…

-No podemos, no debemos, decía ella…

-No debemos, pero que hacemos?

-No, no lo sé, yo…

-estas confundida?

-No! sin duda no puedo negar lo que siento hace mucho tiempo dentro de mí… no sé cómo paso? Solo sé que te amo…

-Candy, yo te amo igual… eres el ser más importante que hay sobre la tierra para mi… desde que llegaste a mi vida has sido como un faro a mi soledad… tienes un inmenso corazón, eres intensa, tu belleza me embriaga, cuando me escribiste aquellas palabras… **agradecías a tus padres por haberte abandonado** , **porque gracias a ello pudiste conocerme, fue todo para mi** … supe con certeza que eres realmente la mujer de mi vida… pero no me atrevía, yo no podía… sabes que hace tan solo meses he tomado el control de mi nueva vida, sería injusto para ti pedirte que me acompañes en este loco viaje que tardara aun más… no estoy preparado para brindarte una familia ahora mismo, de hecho, hay asuntos legales entre tú y yo que debemos resolver… porque sé que así lo tenemos que hacer… el trabajo me llama, debo organizarme, no quiero dejarte ilusionada sabiendo que ahora mismo no podemos… pero si tú lo quieres, podremos esperar juntos realizar este amor, podemos arreglar todo sin consecuencias para ambos…

-yo quiero irme contigo, quiero viajar contigo, a donde vayas, a donde sea… no quiero separarme de ti nunca Albert, te odie, te odie cuando me abandonaste… cuando te fuiste tan solo dejándome una nota…

-No era mi intención herirte… yo supe que él vendría por ti, sabía que estaba mal y arregle todo para que se encontraran.. yo quería que definieras tus sentimientos, tus prioridades…

-estúpido! eres un estúpido…

-no lo tomes así, quería estar seguro…

-y que conseguiste? dime?

-para entonces, solo saber que me buscabas a mi… ahora sé que esa búsqueda, era amor…

-era no, es… yo te amo!

-ambos estaban inmersos en un mar de lágrimas…. El no se atrevía a más, sabía bien quien era ella y por nada ni nadie en este mundo arriesgaría su reputación, aunque a ella le valiera un comino, a lo lejos alguien observaba la escena, era a simple vista un par de enamorados de sencilla apariencia, a la distancia se distinguía un elegante auto que seguro les aguardaba, una nota social de una relación clandestina de seguro le aseguraría una buena paga, pero no! esto era más profundo… aunque no hubo besos, los abrazos y las lágrimas podrían enmarcar una despedida o una bienvenida? Seguiría de cerca, tendría que saber de quienes se trataba…

 **-tiempo actual-**

-Lipzi, dónde está la señora?

-en la recámara señor…

-la calidez de sus manos cubrieron sus hombros, él estaba ahí… no se atrevía a decir nada hasta que él intervino… te he dado espacio para retarla, pero aún siento que saltas asustada cada vez que te habla! No me dejas actuar y tampoco la detienes… aunque debo reconocer que tus palabras la hirieron…

-Elroy no es cualquier persona, es primeramente tu familia, pero; se hará más fácil cuando todo se defina entre nosotros, por ahora… no quiero discutir

-estas molesta por lo de la mansión?

-sé que nos mudaremos al casarnos… ahora solo quiero que me beses y me hagas suspirar…

-el ruego no se hizo esperar, la levantó del banco haciéndola vibrar, mientras se desnudaban y besaban con amor con devoción, dando pasos reculados hasta la amplia cama, la excitación de ambos entre besos y jadeos llenó la habitación de sórdidos momentos… un te amo, un te extraño, un te deseo no fue suficiente… Cada encuentro era más voraz que el anterior, la giró boca abajo depositando en su cuello y espalda toneladas de besos, juntó sus muñecas hacia arriba, no la dejaría girar, halo una almohada y la ubicó bajo su pelvis, besaba con malicia su cintura y sus nalgas, se posicionó entre sus piernas y la penetró con fervor, la visión de tenerla en esa posición, expuesta solo para él…. podría clasificarse como el mayor tesoro de su vida!

Sabía que podía confiar plena y ciegamente en ella… odiaba que lo relacionaran con mujeres huecas y vacías, pero había sido idea de ella misma para supuestamente "despistar" a la familia e incluso a la prensa. Desde que William Albert Andrew había aparecido, su vida era pública… cuando los dos decidieron embarcarse en esta aventura, debería ser atando todos los cabos posibles, ella había sido presentada años atrás públicamente como su protegida, acallar a la prensa no sería tarea fácil, el reconocimiento mutuo de su amor, después de aquella tarde en el muelle marcó el inicio de una relación más estrecha y sincera entre ambos…

Hola a todas, en este capítulo solo se enmarcan las confesiones entre Albert y Candy en el muelle, cuando finalmente definen su amor…la historia rosa! y bueno, algo de salsa para no dejar que las sábanas se enfríen! Besos…


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

 **-PREPARATIVOS-**

-6:45 am y aún no se levanta?

-no, desea otro café señor Johnson?

-Por favor Lipzi, Ve y toca o tendré que hacerlo yo mismo…

-Está bien, está bien señor, pero si no me contestan no insistiré!

-Lipzi salió de la cocina susurrando entre risas… "mi bigotes"

-Dijiste algo?

-oh no señor… enseguida vuelvo -salió sonreída sin darle la espalda al hombre a quien la joven y fiel mucama consideraba "el hombre perfecto"…daría lo que fuera por tocar sus bigotes que tanto le gustaban… tocó suavemente la puerta de la recámara de sus señores… era la hora señalada por la señora, la puerta se abrió y Candy la miró divertida arqueando una ceja… es hora?

-mi señora, lo siento pero el señor Johnson ya va por el tercer café esperando al señor y que el tren sale en 30 minutos

-oh! Ya va, dile que baja en cinco minutos… -Candy amor, ya llegó?

-sí y tienes cinco para bajar… o tendrás que comprar una finca cafetalera para surtir a Lipzi

-Qué?

-jajaja de seguro le habrá dicho a "bigotes" que ha llamado a nuestra puerta y nadie contestó!

-pero, ella no ha llamado…

-no! ella no ha llamado hasta ahora, porque le dije a qué hora despertarnos…

-Candy! Mi tren sale en treinta minutos, Dios mío!

-y qué ? Vete así …

-amor, ni siquiera me he bañado!

-mejor aún, olerás a mi todo el día -una sonrisa pícara curvaba sus labios…o temes que otra me huela en ti?

-eres terrible… pensaré en tu castigo a mi regreso, para tu información en el vagón hay baño privado, pero si te place saberlo no me bañaré en tres semanas hasta mi regreso…

-en serio? Si lo haces… asegúrate de no volver!

\- Oh, no veo mi maleta… Ya me hechas de tu vida? Le dijo seductoramente…

-las maletas están en el auto desde anoche, el chofer espera por ti, tu asistente debe estar a reventar con Lipzi…

-ven acá! Pórtate bien y te deseo lo mejor en la Gala, estaré al pendiente de los medios, se juiciosa y no bebas más que sorbos… ve directo a los grandes tiburones y arráncales esa chequera…

-Albert, quien representará a los Andrew?

-debe ser tía Elroy, pero dudo que vaya., quizás tengas que soportar la odiosa presencia de los Leagan… ponlos en su lugar si te faltan el respeto! - si no va nadie, el donativo igual llegará

-no lo digo por eso y lo sabes, pensé que tal vez Archie vendría…

-no recibí confirmación, pero averiguaré y te enviaré un telegrama, ahora me voy, te amo mujer... -se besaron una vez más, no quería soltarla, no quería dejarla, pero el deber llamaba… esa sería la última gala que ella asistiría sola sin su presencia, al menos eso era lo que él deseaba por el momento debía dejarla caminar sola

-vaya! Hasta que te dignas en bajar…

-lo siento George... vámonos!

-no desayunas?

-no, lo haré en el tren… traes todo?

-sí…eso creo

-Señor Johnson…

-sí Lipzi?

-que tenga buen viaje señor…

-Albert sonrío, sin duda su mujer sabía de los sentimientos de Lipzi por su asistente… y a mí no me desea buen viaje?

-por supuesto mi señor… pero al señor Johnson también, le dijo sonriente…

-adiós Lipzi, te encargo a mi princesa…cuídala quieres?

-como siempre señor Andrew… oh se me olvidaba, esta carta la dejo el señor Runner hace un momento, me dijo que se la diera en ESM

-Albert y George se miraron serios mutuamente… en el auto leería su contenido

-Irás mañana Eliza?

-debo Marie, indudablemente Los Leagan estaremos presentes, de no hacerlo mi tío William podría retarnos… además, es un evento selecto!

-Quién irá por los Andrew?

-No creo que mi tía vaya, La verdad la gala no me importa, pagar 500 dólares por cada plato servido vale la pena si refresco mi vista con tanta celebridad invitada…

-y quién te asegura que todos irán? Aunque siendo el hijo de Schiffer uno de los organizadores… vale la pena tan solo por tener de cerca a uno de los ocho solteros más ricos e influyentes del momento! Ya que tu tío forma parte de la lista y nunca se deja atrapar por nadie en especial…

-sé de buena fuente que la mayoría ha confirmado su asistencia y lo de mi tío es una tarea en proceso…

-qué quieres decir?

-no he dicho nada… pero Schiffer, Bernstein y un tal White han organizado todo, deben ser muy influyentes para atrapar a tanto público entre empresarios, políticos y artistas, es fuerte el menú

\- Eliza mira, acaso esa es Ana Jones? observa la vitrina de la tienda… la pobre, ni en sus sueños podrá costear un vestido de allí!

-Eliza miraba maliciosamente a la señorita Jones, sin duda su mente maquinó rápidamente un plan-

-Es hermoso verdad Ana?

-Eliza, Marie, gusto en saludarlas… sí, realmente es muy hermoso…

-Eliza te espero dentro, no tardes! -se retiraba Marie, imaginando los pensamientos de Eliza para manipular a Ana… sin duda sentía compasión por la chica-

-Ana… deja de soñarlo, solo atrévete!

-Eliza de que hablas?

\- Deja de fingir… si salieras aun con mi tío William de seguro te compraría muchos de estos, pero lo dejaste ir sin siquiera sacarle el debido provecho… tonta!

-eso no es cierto! Tu tío es una hermosa persona, solo salimos a cenar, es todo!

-Ana mírate, eres hermosa, joven, si fueses más decidida tendrías a mí tío o cualquier otro rico comiendo de tu mano… la verdad no sé cómo lo dejaste ir… pero te propongo un trato justo!

-un trato justo?

-mañana querida…. la Gala! podrías lucir este hermoso vestido, con todos sus accesorios, llegar al evento siento invitada por los Andrews… dejarías a muchos con la boca abierta -Eliza sabía que la mesa de los Andrew estaría vacía… ni la tía abuela, ni William asistirían al evento - te codearías con gente de clase, tal vez podrías conquistar un buen partido si así te lo propones… pero eres tan sosa… solo tienes que contarme todo!

-a qué te refieres?

-todo lo que viviste con mi tío! quiero información…

-Ana sabía de antemano que nada había que contar… ella firmó un contrato de confidencialidad que le imposibilitaba hablar de la relación, si se podía llamar así, mantenida con el señor Andrew… pero la idea de codearse con gente rica, beber champagne, bailar y por qué no? tal vez hasta atrapar a un buen partido esa noche…rebasaba cualquier límite! Eliza tenía razón… debía atreverse un poco más! Ella podía contar la historia a su manera… salir fotografiada con Andrew le había abierto algunas puertas, pero el dinero se gastaba y ella ambicionaba vivir muy cómoda, su familia no tenía mucho dinero, pero su belleza y simpleza, uno que otro curso de refinamiento y protocolo donde había conocido a Eliza y Marie la habían cruzado en el camino de estas…

-Eliza se acercó a su oído…piénsalo Ana, te dejaré un crédito abierto en la tienda… por si te decides! Solo tienes que cantar como gorrión…

 **Casa Andrew**

-tía abuela!

-No insistas Archivald!

-Bien, yo quería realmente ir acompañado de la mujer más elegante e importante de todo Chicago, pero en vista de tu descarte no tengo opción, iré por mi agenda! , solo te encargo a mi invitada de honor a esta mansión, mañana vendrán por ella, no llegará de mi brazo al evento por si te preguntas!

-espera!

-cambiaste de idea?

-no…pero tengo que preguntarte con quien sales ahora?

-con nadie tía, estoy igual o más solterito que mi tío Will, no es maravilloso?

-ya veo… el hecho que la señorita Britter terminara la relación, no era motivo para aislarte de las flores, por cierto ya dio a luz una hermosa bebé… te lo digo para que no te impresiones si algún día la vuelves a ver… -lo observó tensar el rostro y perderse de momento en algún pensamiento pasado-

 **-Tiempo atrás-**

-Anie, tengo que irme por dos años a Londres y después a Francia, estudiaré mucho! Ahora que nuestro amigo Albert está al mando de todo, debo prepararme para apoyarlo, me corresponde tomar el control de algunas empresas, todo parece indicar que será Europa en algún futuro no muy lejano, quizás para entonces, tú y yo…

-Basta Archivald! No digas más… solo buscas una excusa para terminar nuestra relación, dime una cosa? alguna vez me amaste de verdad? o solo fuimos "simplemente amigos" y nada más!

-Anie, cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Yo…. yo claro que siento algo muy especial por ti, hemos pasado momentos felices, otros muy tristes e incluso momentos apasionados, pero quisiera…

-no me amas… algo especial no se compara con amor entero… ve tranquilo Archivald! Te libero de nuestra relación, te libero de todo enlace futuro conmigo y aunque no lo creas, yo fui muy feliz con lo poco que me diste, pero también tengo un corazón, lo que me quede de dignidad será para construir mi futuro y siento mucha pena que no sea contigo…

 **-Tiempo actual-**

-cómo esta ese corazón Archivald? -preguntaba Elroy al observar fijamente a su sobrino…

-mi corazón esta perfecto tía… deja de preocuparte, ahora terminé mis estudios y regresaré a Europa cuando mi tío así lo decida… por ahora solo quiero divertirme y respirar un poco… nada serio en un tiempo, me comprendes?

-Bien, ve a la Gala y representa el alto el apellido Andrew, Candy ha hecho un gran trabajo, lo debo reconocer, en nuestro círculo no se habla de otro evento como este, se han esforzado mucho, quisiera que le vaya bien y que por fin logre encontrar un buen partido y se case finalmente, ya que ustedes tres se disputan un duelo de soltería… no los puedo obligar! creo que Schiffer tiene algún interés particular en ella, ojalá se concrete algo entre ellos… es nuestro par en banca y finanzas…

-Schiffer… Hijo o padre? desconocía ese dato! mi tío lo sabe?

-No! no lo creo… sonrío madame Elroy muy complacida, si mi intuición no me falla, creo que mañana soltará toda su artillería sobre ella… espero no sea tan tonta para negarse a un futuro enlace con un banquero tan importante!

-eso no sucederá tía… Ya lo verás!

Parece que Anie Britter se cansó de esperar por Archivald! Sabremos de ella más adelante… lo que se viene es la Gala… veremos si Candy tiene o no espuelas para enfrentarse sola a los rostros de poliéster de la alta sociedad ….


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

 **\- LA GALA-**

-señorita, luce usted realmente espectacular…

-gracias Lipzi, quería preguntarte porque soy señorita cuando estoy sola y señora cuando estoy acompañada?

-bueno, es que al señor no le puedo decir señorito, entonces me parece que señor y señora… es como decir: el rey y la reina, son tan adorables! …me llevará a trabajar con usted verdad?

\- Lipzi no tienes remedio… solo cuídate que George no te escuche llamarlo "bigotes"… y sabes bien que irás como mi personal de confianza a una nueva vida…

-Se abrió paso entre personalidades de la alta sociedad… lucía regia con un vestido que aún Archivald no le había dicho quien lo había diseñado, lo había enviado dos semanas atrás desde _Deauville, Francia_ ; con indicaciones específicas sobre el peinado, maquillaje y hasta las joyas a utilizar e incluso una fina lencería a juego… "por si la viese esa noche, llevarás su firma…" eso decía la nota! Ensayó posturas, sonrisas, expresiones, había participado en eventos parecidos, pero nunca uno de tal magnitud y menos siendo participe de su selecta y estratégica selección de asistentes, hizo su aparición en el escenario enfundada en un largo vestido de corte recto en fina seda negra, con un hermoso adorno matizado en varios tonos rosas y tinto ajustado a su derrière… -" _siento envidia de esta rosa, debo ser yo quien vaya prendado de tu hermoso trasero… sería capaz de matar a quien se atreva tan solo acariciarlo con su mirada_ …" le había dicho su Albert cuando lo entalló -su cabello recogido alto y bien peinado, dándole una apariencia de señora distinguida, no más tonos claros que la hicieran lucir angelical, -No! esa noche no era esa la intensión… sus guantes negros y en su mano un deslumbrante anillo y brazalete a juego con sus nada discretos aretes, eran diamantes genuinos, él se los había regalado… había rehusado utilizar collar… se sentía demasiado ostentosa para su gusto, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba ; el rojo tinto en su boca y su maquillaje sugerían un ven y atrápame! Sonrío para sus adentros… se sentía sensual, hermosa, se sentía plena, se sentía segura de alcanzar el éxito, camino decidida al pódium dispuesta a conquistar medio público y porque no? a todos por entero! -tendría que cuidarse de las habladurías, solo tomaría sorbos de champagne, después de la cena, no conversaría con nadie más de diez minutos, debía ser diligente, si no lo conseguía en ése tiempo era una causa perdida, eso se lo había dicho _él_ … la gala terminaba con presentaciones de artistas entre cantantes y actuaciones, se preguntaba si a _quél_ su ahora buen amigo estaría allí…

\- la prensa había sido seleccionada, pero la exclusiva era para aquella persona que se había convertido prácticamente en su jefe de relaciones públicas, esa persona que lucraba descaradamente a costa de su secreta relación, Sí! -ese había sido el precio… tener siempre la exclusiva! Aquello le retribuía en dinero pues sus notas siempre eran buscadas en el diario del momento… nadie sabía cómo lo conseguía, siempre estaba rodeado de gente famosa, gente del medio en política, empresarios y mundo social en general… una vez hubo descubierto quienes eran "los del muelle…" como les había llamado, sabía que acallando dicha suposición ganaría más de cómplice que de metiche, porque aquellos eran gente poderosa, de la más exclusiva y él, era un simple joven periodista que apenas se habría paso para entonces, cualquier información de primera mano sobre alguien importante, era exclusividad para él… en ése tiempo había ascendido rápidamente, le gustaba fantasear con publicar la noticia de una relación clandestina entre William Andrew y su ex pupila… pero le gustaba la pareja, le fascinaba y sabía que cuando esa relación saliera a la luz, precisamente él, tendría la exclusiva… Aunque el señor Andrew no se dejaba chantajear de nadie, le gustaba el estilo de James, era muy joven y ambicioso, en realidad nada había visto aquél periodista una vez lo abordó aquella tarde en el muelle cuando Candy y él subían al auto, James pudo distinguir la insignia de los Andrew en el coche, sabía quién era él, lo pudo reconocer ya de cerca, pero que hacia allí con esa chiquilla?

 **\- tiempo atrás -**

-Oh, señor Andrew… siento molestarlo

-que desea? Había preguntado Albert una vez Candy entrase al auto… debía protegerla pues de seguro James era un chismoso reportero…

-solo me preguntaba si… bueno la chica podría posar para mí, en este hermoso atardecer…

-eres muy atrevido sabes? además no he visto a ninguna chica… William lo miro muy serio dándole a entrever que quería proteger a la dama…

-bien, lo siento! yo solo fotografiaba el atardecer, tengo buenas tomas _desde_ **el muelle** …

-espero que en tus tomas no haya ninguna dama, porque si la hay… no querrás saber de mí!

-No, claro que no… pero en este periodo, fotografiar gente famosa es un plus para este trabajo, lo sabe cierto ?

-bien, puedes fotografiarme a mi si quieres…

\- eso sería fabuloso!

-solo una foto y te vas… no comentaras nada, de nadie, me entendiste?

-si señor… - y así William posaba sobre su auto mirando fijamente el atardecer… no sabía para que quería James esa foto, de seguro nunca la publicaría, pero a él solo le importaba proteger a su princesa…

 **-tiempo actual -**

-Buenas noches, la cordial bienvenida a esta Gala Cultural y Artística cuya recaudación está destinada a la realización de programas y actividades de rehabilitación para personas con discapacidades físicas a nivel nacional. Una de las principales características de esta Gala es la participación altruista de personas, empresas y profesionales del mundo artístico y cultural que esta noche nos sorprenderán con un espectáculo de máxima categoría para todos ustedes, tanto por lo atractivo como por la calidad de sus actuaciones esperemos el impacto en ustedes, público asistente. Agradezco a los patrocinadores, a los organizadores y en especial a todos ustedes por sus magníficas donaciones que de seguro ya con su distinguida presencia nos brindan esta noche… Disfruten la cena, el espectáculo y por supuesto el Gran Baile…. La bienvenida a todos…

-los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, palabras emotivas que despertaron sorpresas y algarabía entre los presentes… Desde hacía más de una hora personalidades se saludaban y presentaban para luego ser guiados a sus mesas, dispuestas en los laterales dando espacio central para circular y poder bailar más adelante… la orquesta tocaba suavemente mientras la cena comenzaba, exquisitos platillos eran servidos, el champagne, todo tipo de vinos corrían por el salón, los licores fuertes fueron regulados… la prohibición estaba vigente pero para eventos como estos donde los más ricos influían se permitían con límites tolerables, era hora de saludar personalmente a los presentes…

-Señorita White, luce usted fabulosa…

-Señor Dalton, gracias por sus palabras… y dígame trajo sus escoltas además de su esposa?

-mis escoltas? No los necesito si estoy con Francis

-claro, no habrá traído su donación sin ser resguardada…porque realmente espero sea enorme!

-oh ya veo… jajajja no te preocupes por eso preciosa, claro que he venido con todas mis buenas intenciones, es noble la causa, ya hemos donado a orfanatos y hospitales, creo que debes crear tu propia fundación…

-sí, tal vez lo haga más adelante… cuando me case por ejemplo, con permiso, hay que seguir saludando… bienvenidos y espero disfruten la gala… -Dalton Mirror era un acaudalado inversionista de trenes, de toscos modales, ella solo cumplía con cada invitado seleccionado por su Albert, el conocía a qué tiburones atacar y no tardara más de diez minutos- uno a uno fueron cayendo, resistirse a su calidez y tacto era casi imposible!

- _Schiffer_ la observaba de cerca mientras hacía lo propio, la veía fluir con total naturalidad, había escuchado comentarios de algunas damas sobre atreverse a utilizar un vestido en color negro, No! ella no parecía guardar luto por nadie… todo lo contrario, la había visto en otras ocasiones y desde hace mucho le gustaba en serio esa mujer… -Marcos Schiffer tenía 45 años, alto, de tez clara, cabello oscuro, ojos color avellana, nariz recta, mandíbula fuerte, reflejo de masculinidad y seguridad eran su firma, había enviudado hacia 8 años cuando su esposa e hija menor fallecieron en un catastrófico naufragio que estremeció el mundo entero… desde entonces se dedicó a hacer más dinero y cuidar de su último heredero, Dean Schiffer su hijo, un joven afable de naturaleza sencilla quien había entablado amistad con la señorita Candice White, al principio la imaginó como su futura nuera; sin embargo, para su hijo era solo su amiga ya que siempre aducía que ella mantenía su corazón ocupado… ahora la veía lucir regia y decidida, eso lo envolvía mucho más… esperaría el momento para acercarse a ella sin prisas, no era su intensión presionar, ya que su hijo no se animaba, él si estaba listo para actuar…

-La ronda de recaudo continuaba, saludaba con encanto a tanto hombres y mujeres, justo en ése momento lo pudo divisar, era a _quél_ su ahora buen amigo quien reía acompañado en un grupo de celebridades de la actuación; Señorita White, saludó cordialmente el galante actor, de manera adecuada besó su mano enguantada siendo cegado momentáneamente por el destello del anillo que portaba, sin duda era una prenda costosa, _él_ debió obsequiárselo, _él su secreto_ …

-Terry Graham, dichosos mis ojos que te ven después de tanto tiempo

-Él la abrazo cariñosamente, sin duda volver a mirar aquellas esmeraldas que justo hoy lucían tan vivaces como recordaba aquellos días de colegiales le confirmaban que ella era realmente feliz, esperaba tener la oportunidad de cruzar algunas palabras a solas, pero sabía bien que no debía cruzar la línea, ya no… ella había decidido su destino, ella y Susana habían decidido por él algunos años atrás… -Así es, he estado haciendo para lo que he nacido: actuar… ven te presento a mis amigos de juerga, ella es Gretel Garbo y el caballero es Johnatan Gilbert y esta noche me acompaña la señorita Luisa Brooks…

-Ustedes son los protagonistas de El Buen Amante? preguntaba ella sin ningún rastro de pudor

-Así es querida… hemos roto paradigmas no crees?

-Ya lo creo… Felicidades, me gustó mucho su película y me alegra hayan podido asistir esta noche, esperamos sin duda recaudar los fondos necesarios…

-Oh claro, en eso estábamos, considerando la suma apropiada cierto Terry?

-Sí, así es… es la mejor en esto señorita White comentaba Terry

-Bueno, me disculpo, tengo que saludar otras personas, espero sigan disfrutando la velada…

-Terry la observó alejarse, Candy estaba muy cambiada, lucía realmente hermosa e irradiaba luz propia, una luz ya ahora lejana para él, prohibida para él, irremediablemente embriagante pero ya no para él… solo rogaba porque ella fuese realmente feliz … recordaba aquél día en el Corporativo Andrew

 **-Tiempo atrás -**

-Albert! Es una broma? Tú eres William Andrew? … parece una encrucijada del destino, tú la cuidaste a ella y ella a ti… dime, dime si cuando te vi en Chicago ya ustedes…

-NO! no faltes a su honra, para entonces tú solo bebías y bebías, ella no tenía que cargar con tus cadenas… ni tampoco las mías, pero ahora no me haré a un lado como lo hice ayer, ahora no me negaré a la ilusión y el deseo sincero de hacerla mi esposa, esta vez no le daré la espalda a mi destino y mi destino es ella!

-Terry se quedó frio, ése hombre frente a él era su amigo, pero que decirle? No valía argumento que justificara el intento de conquistar su amor perdido… solo logro expresar: sabes que aún la amo, aunque esté comprometido yo la amo…

-Tal vez sí, pero no lo suficiente…

-No tienes derecho a juzgarme!

-Tú crees? Yo he velado por ella desde que tuvo 12 años, yo he secado cada una de sus lágrimas incluyendo las que tú provocaste, Yo he levantado su rostro cuando se sintió desfallecida, Yo he arrullado su cuerpo por cada injusticia contra ella cometida…. He compartido sus tristezas y alegrías, Hoy velo sus sueños y lo seguiré haciendo mientras Dios me de salud y vida! Dime, que has hecho tú por Candice White? Fugarte de un colegio siendo un crío e inconscientemente la arrastraste a un destino tan incierto como frío…

-Terry sabía que se refería al fatídico episodio de sus vidas en NY. -Yo… no ya no hubo nada que decir más que susurrar, solo hazla feliz quieres…

 **-TIEMPO ACTUAL-**

-Gatita? Estas hermosa, realmente hermosa esta noche… eres sello de la elegancia y sencillez, te felicito enormemente por todo tu trabajo… mi tío William de lo que se ha perdido… no sé qué cosa más importante que esto pudo tener justo hoy, aunque ya no seas una Andrew para mí sí lo eres…

-supe que salió de viaje ayer…no lo juzgues Archie, está siempre muy ocupado…

-viaje? No lo creo, lo vi esta mañana en el corporativo y sí estaba muy ocupado como siempre, en fin… ven te presento a alguien muy especial…

-Candice no comentó nada, seguro Archie estaba… equivocado? Ella misma despidió a su Albert… no ahora mismo no tenía cabeza para pensar aquello! Luego hablaría con Archie

-Candy te presento a mi buena y gran amiga, _Gabrielle Coco_ … la creadora de tu hermoso diseño…

-Gabrielle la miraba atentamente sin perderle detalle, Candice… mujer elegante, de belleza americana, facciones hermosas y hasta graciosas… sin duda podría probar otros modelos en ella, porque indudablemente la señorita White no imaginaba el impacto que tendría al día siguiente en los medios de comunicación…

-Señorita White, es un placer conocerla, Archie me ha contado mucho de usted

-estoy más que agradecida por el diseño, ha sido toda una revolución utilizar el negro, siempre se adecuó para el luto, pero uno que otro detalle lo hacen lucir…

-imponente! Decía Gabrielle, es así Candy, justo así luces esta noche…imponente

-Totalmente de acuerdo! - intervenía una voz fuerte y varonil que se escuchó a sus espaldas… capturando la atención de Candy al instante…. era Marcos _Schiffe_ r, quien no encontró otro momento para intervenir, ella sin duda estaría el resto de la velada siempre ocupada… -no me piensa saludar?

-Oh, señor Schiffer… es un grato honor poder contar con su presencia esta noche…

-claro, no podía faltar! Se trata de mi hijo, pero sobre todo se trata de usted… sonrío amablemente besando su mejilla sin ningún reparo, él tenía una misión personal justo esa noche…

-esa aclaración la confundió por un momento, había escuchado bien "sobre todo por ella"…?

-Archie miró a S _chiffer_ con recelo, se saludaron como empresarios que eran… con cortesía, pero no olvidaba lo que su tía había mencionado esa noche… en cambio _Schiffer_ parecía inmune a la mirada de este… conversaba amenamente con ambas, no sabía de colores ni de moda, pero la personalidad de ambas era tan parecida, eran personas abiertas, desinhibidas, parecían criadas bajo las mismas normas…

-Candy estaba totalmente contrariada, feliz con su éxito, anonadada con Marcos, intrigada con Archie, satisfecha por conocer a Gabrielle y molesta muy molesta con William! Un cúmulo de emociones que aún no llegaban al tope, porque quien se presentaría de inmediato, sería la gota que derramaría la copa esa noche…

_oooooo_

Saludos a TODAS y gracias por sus comentarios…


	7. Chapter 7

7

 **-Identidad Suprimida-**

-De pie, frente al espejo observaba su demacrado rostro, había sido sumamente triste y difícil recordar el encontronazo con Elroy, trabajar y preparar todo de una manera tan abrupta, ahora su vida daría un giro radical, pero pese a todo, era una posibilidad planteada desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, tiempo donde estuvo en Londres haciendo inversiones, tiempo que visitaba a su pupila cuando solo era una colegiala, tiempo que decidió tomarse para replantearse un futuro profesional algún día… Ahora todo sería posible, había tomado una gran decisión, mientras se arreglaba el tuxedo y sombrero, sonrió melancólicamente, la extrañaba como un demente, necesitaba sentir y estrechar ese cuerpo que le transmitía energía renovada, no la veía desde la mañana anterior, ella suponía que estaba fuera de viaje y ahora que lo recordaba esperaba que Archie no cometiera la imprudencia de decirle que no se había ido… recordaba cuando al subir al auto abrió el sobre que Runner había entregado para él, sin duda olía a problemas…

 **_ la mañana anterior_**

\- Vamos a tu casa George, necesito bañarme y prepararme mentalmente para lo que viene, necesito que llames a mis abogados discretamente que nos encontremos en terreno neutral, no quiero levantar sospechas de nada…

-William, qué quieren? Preguntaba George

-Elroy exige verme! el Consejo de los "cinco" parece que se ha enterado, pero no me aclara el panorama…

\- solo te puedo aconsejar que pienses bien las cosas, no te precipites…

-El viaje se cancela…Elroy Andrew me espera, veremos qué pasa, solo te puedo decir que si es lo que estoy pensando, esto terminará pronto George, más pronto de lo esperado! No me van a intimidar, yo por mi mujer daría mi vida entera y lo sabes, así tenga que renunciar y mandar todo al carajo!

-pero el patriarcado…Tú no puedes hacer eso

\- veremos cuán importante soy para ellos…

-Eran pasada las 11 a.m. en el Banco de los Andrew nadie esperaba ver llegar a su jefe, sin duda su presencia denotaba que algo urgente habría de ocurrir cuando debió estar de camino a Boston; acto seguido llegaba su tía, la Señora Elroy Andrew; con paso pausado y rostro frío, pedía ser dirigida hacia la oficina principal, además de solicitar cero interrupciones. Al entrar en la oficina de su querido William, saludó con cortesía y rápidamente éste la condujo a su sala privada –William la observaba mientras se sentaba, sus ojos denotaban preocupación, trataba de comprender… era la hora de enfrentar la verdad, lo supo en ése momento, él defendería ante todo no solo a su mujer, se trataba de su futuro… su razón de ser, su razón de existir, su alma gemela…

-Siento haberte citado aquí, pero como ahora no sé exactamente dónde vives tuve que pedirle a Runner te trajese el sobre, por más que quise saber de tu paradero, se negó rotundamente a confesarlo, merece un premio a la fidelidad hacia ti, después de George por supuesto!

-Bien, aquí me tienes ahora, cuando debí ir camino a Boston y lo sabes…

-esto no puede esperar, el "consejo de los 5" se reunirá contigo; pero antes, quiero saberlo todo William! Por favor no me ocultes nada… yo quiero entenderte pero no sé cómo hacerlo si te niegas a abrirme tu vida

-desde cuando te interesas por esto?

-desde que has alterado al consejo, te he advertido que jamás aceptarán como esposa a nadie que no esté a tu nivel, eres un aristócrata de cuna, has heredado responsabilidades y derechos ineludibles, de William a William te has hecho del patriarcado, celosamente hemos cuidado de ti desde que tu padre murió, sabes lo importante que es este cargo y algo deben saber ahora cuando me han solicitado tu presencia física y de paso la mía!

-quieren saber con quién duermo todas las noches? es en serio…?

\- Has sido antes imprudente al tomar decisiones inconsultas como cuando adoptaste a esa chica por ejemplo, transferir el apellido Andrew a alguien que no rindió honor en lo más mínimo molestó al consejo para entonces, afortunadamente ella renunció voluntariamente y todo volvió a su cauce. Dime que ha ocurrido ahora William Andrew? dímelo tú antes que me entere por otras fuentes!

-No sé si realmente quieras saber la historia, pero… está bien, estoy dispuesto a contarte todo, aunque tal vez sea una verdad que no te guste porque ciertamente se trata de la persona que más odias en este mundo… Al principio fue solo interés por protegerla, pero al pasar los años ella fue creciendo, madurando, me molestaban las injusticias contra ella cometidas, yo siempre estuve ahí, apoyándola como su amigo "Albert" una personalidad creada solo para mantenerme oculto de "todo y de todos" obra tuya por cierto… _-fijó su helada mirada en los ojos de su tía, quien solo se limitó a respirar profundamente, de seguro estaba por confirmar su más terrible sospecha-_ \- William continúo con su relato… odié a los Leagans por importunarla tanto, odié a tu adorada Sarah por su trato tan denigrante hacia una menor de edad, odio y sigo odiando a Eliza por malcriada, por egoísta; odié a Neil por sus abusos, abusos que fueron en ascenso desde palabras a golpes hasta el más vil de todos, tratar de forzarla…

-eso nunca se probó!

-Planeó abusar de ella… lo sabes! Ni siquiera fue capaz de negarlo, por eso su destierro al Sur, fue la pena menor que pude aplicarle solo por tu petición… y tú tratando de premiarlo forzándola a casarse con él, manipulada como siempre por Eliza

-Había que salvaguardar el apellido William, y deja de meter a Eliza siempre!

-de ser por mí estaría fundido en la cárcel… a Sarah la obligué a pedirle disculpas públicamente cuando inauguró su hotel, Neil ni siquiera se atreve a sostenerle la mirada, pero ésa, tu amada Eliza desafía mis órdenes de no poner un pie en Chicago, encima la dejas hospedarse en "mi casa", estoy seguro que cualquiera información que maneje ahora el consejo, es un artificio de ella! Eliza está fuera de control, viene aquí bajo el pretexto de verte a ti cuando en realidad teje intrigas y tú sigues cayendo en sus juegos…

-pretender decir que la reacción del consejo obedece a algún comentario de Eliza? Eso es ridículo!

-quieres apostar cuán malévola es esa chiquilla? -Eliza siempre ha odiado a Candice, la envidia, desde niña la rechazó al convertirse en el centro de atención de todos con su humilde sencillez fue capaz de ganarse el corazón no solo de los chicos, de toda la servidumbre, de todas las personas que conocía a su paso, igual que ahora, la calidez de su corazón es el arma que derrite cualquier alma dura, menos la tuya por supuesto!

-yo traté de atenderla cuando la adoptaste, pero ella rompió todas las reglas de la casa… porque no dices nada al respecto?

-la agobiaste, encima te dejaste manipular…

-basta! Una chiquilla como Eliza que hace tambalear tu mundo? No es tan chiquilla entonces! Mejor ve y ocúpate de tus responsabilidades… pensé que al conversar contigo tendrías grandes noticias que contarme, pero solo hablas de Candy!

-Estoy más que consciente de la responsabilidad que llevo sobre mis hombros junto con una gran fortuna que administrar, sé que soy responsable de trascender el apellido, también sé que me criaron sin opciones de decidir por mí mismo

-Eso no es cierto William, eres injusto! Solo tratamos de hacer lo mejor para ti…

-Lo mejor para mí? Alguna vez me preguntaste que quería yo? desde niño mis sentimientos, deseos, anhelos e ilusiones simplemente fueron **suprimidos** , ustedes cinco me aislaron del resto, me aislaron de sentir el goce de disfrutar de la única familia que me quedaba, solo Pauna en vida sufrió mi soledad, ella misma huyó de ti!

-Pauna pudo hacerlo porque ella de igual forma perdería el apellido… pero tú William Andrew, tú no puedes renunciar a nada, **porque tú eres el apellido** , entiéndelo!

-Al menos ella logró ser feliz, ella renunció a todo por amor, tuvo a su hijo su mayor felicidad... esa felicidad que compartió conmigo cuando Antony era apenas un niño, y nuevamente tampoco me fue permitido estar en su vida ni en ambos funerales…

-Elroy entrecerró los ojos, _William estaba desahogando todo lo que llevaba por dentro, en cierta forma él tenía razón, pero todo tenía un fin, un propósito… porque no lo entendía?_ -creo que hicimos lo correcto, hoy eres el hombre que eres gracias a nuestro proceder… William, tú estás tratando de decirme que todo este tiempo… has estado enamorado de Candice White?

\- Se sentía frustrado, algo ofuscado…la pregunta lo sacó de base por un segundo, sonrió por un momento… - _no él no callaría más lo que sentía, no la ocultaría más, era el momento… lo diría a quien tuviese que decirlo y lo gritaría a la prensa y al mundo entero! –_ acaso no es obvio? dónde y con quién crees que he estado todo este tiempo?

 _-_ Cómo se conocieron ustedes? Preguntaba Elroy…

-la conocí en la celebración de tu cumpleaños, me prohibieron asistir y ese día tomé la decisión de irme a las colinas de Lakewood y entonces la vi… igual que yo lloraba una pena, era tan solo una niña rubia, ruidosa y pecosa, a ella le gustó la melodía que tocaba y a mí su sonrisa, sonrisa que no volví a ver hasta años después cuando conoció a los chicos…

-te enamoraste de una niña?

-por quien me tomas? Tú preguntaste cuando la conocí… pero si quieres saber cuándo yo me enamoré de ella fue cuando me recogió enfermo y amnésico en el hospital, cuando tu amigo Leornard me largó como un leproso a la calle… para entonces no la recordaba, pero ella a mí sí y no me abandonó jamás! Puso su reputación en juego, todos conspiraron hasta dejarla sin empleo, empleo que directamente me sostenía a mí… fui testigo de todas las estupideces que hizo Neil y tú misma contra ella cuando vivíamos juntos, ese apartamento significa tanto para nosotros, era pequeño pero lo que nunca falto fue el calor de hogar, algo que después de mis ocho años no volví a sentir hasta ésa etapa de mi vida… nuestros bolsillos estaban vacíos, hubo ocasiones que solo cenábamos una simple sopa de cebolla, era la comida del día, entre alquiler, transporte, medicinas para mí… su sueldo no alcanzaba, yo _… -Albert no podía con el relato, para entonces nunca había reflexionado todo a fondo, sin duda esa mujer era su heroína… por eso la amaba tanto! -_

-entre ustedes…ha habido intimidad? Preguntó sin reparo Elroy Andrew

-Wiliam guardó silencio… observándola fijamente!

-entonces te sientes comprometido… eso solo eso William? -Yo no sabía… no sabía que estabas con ella, no sabía los páramos que pasaron… - _lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, fue un momento difícil para Elroy Andrew imaginar siquiera que su amado sobrino hubiese pasado tantas miserias… aun así no daría marcha atrás!_ _No tenía por qué responderle casándose con ella, pero sí podía sugerirle lo que cualquier caballero de su clase hacía en secreto… después de todo, era un secreto lo que estaban viviendo…_ -Siento mucho todo lo que pasaste o pasaron juntos, y al mantener esto en secreto, comprendes que no es la mujer apropiada para un aristócrata como tú, no son de la misma clase social, nos comerían vivos, tu no podrías lidiar con esto! humillarías a toda la familia públicamente si la presentas como tu mujer, ella… ella jamás podrá ser la matriarca, no por no tener atributos, simplemente no tiene linaje, no sabes de donde viene, quienes fueron sus padres, tal vez incluso sea hija de una relación clandestina… perdóname…. solo pudo susurrar, no podemos aceptarla, sencillamente es imposible William! Pero si te puedo decir, que tal vez puedas tenerla como _tú "amiga personal",_ dijo sutilmente… es todo lo que podrás conseguir si es que decides quedarte con esa relación…

\- No te preocupes por "mi amiga" _sabiendo él lo que despectivamente el término implicaba solo comentó_ ; No pretendía que lo comprendieras de ésa forma y si hemos "Vivido un Secreto" no ha sido por tales razones… pero eso ya está solucionado!

-Qué dices William? - _-por un momento Elroy suspiró, sabía que ella podría lograr que William recapacitara, después de todo, él no sería tan estúpido para tirar todo por lo que su padre y abuelo habían trabajado…_ que harás?

-Haré lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo! No te preocupes… ve tranquila y encárgate de tu consejo…

-No, si no me dices que harás!

-William no dijo nada… salió de la oficina directo a su mansión, la primera instrucción que dio, fue negar rotundamente la entrada a Elroy Andrew, ordeno recogerle todo su equipaje y dejarlo en la entrada, indudablemente la guerra estaba declarada!

\- estamos listos George?

-William piensa mejor las cosas muchacho…

-no tengo nada que pensar, solo actuar y eso es precisamente lo que haré, actuar!

\- esto termina George, esto… termina… pronto…dijo pausadamente… Vienes o te quedas?

 **-La Gala-**

-Candice White Andrew! Oh perdón, solo Candice White, se me olvidaba que no eres digna de tan distinguido apellido… interrumpía una odiosa voz femenina

-Eliza… un placer verte esta noche, respondió por cortesía… _De pronto se sintió contrariada con la llegada de Eliza Leagan y su amiga, la cual logró reconocer de inmediato! Qué rayos hacia esa mujer ahí?_

-Señor Schiffer, debo felicitarlo por la loable labor que su hijo realiza, comentaba Eliza

-Así es señorita Leagan, mi hijo Dean junto con la **"distinguida"** señorita White hacen un trabajo increíble, yo estoy realmente orgulloso de ambos por supuesto…

-eso parece, dijo muy seria, -serian una bonita pareja no cree? _–Eliza se retorció de coraje por el reconocimiento que le daba el atractivo_ _ **Schiffer**_ _a la rubia_

-y quién es tu amiga, interrumpía Archivald tratando de ignorar las palabras de su odiosa prima

-Oh lo siento, les presentó a la futura esposa del señor Andrew…la señorita Ana Jones

-Los ojos de Candice se abrieron al doble! Esto no podía estar pasando, No en estos momentos de gloria, momentos que ella debía saborear hasta el infinito… que clase de broma era esta?

Hola bellezas, siento dedicarle el capítulo más a WAA que a otra persona, pero era necesario desahogar todo lo que "pienso" pudo ocurrir entre él y su familia, un punto de quiebre de toda la historia tuvo que ser su "amada"… lógicamente esto es solo percepción mía! Definitivamente más de una sorpresa llegará a la GALA y eso que el baile apenas comienza… Jajajjaaja Saludos…


	8. Chapter 8

8

Cada cosa en su lugar!

 _-Los ojos de Candy se abrieron al doble! Esto no podía estar pasando, no en estos momentos de gloria, momentos que ella debía saborear hasta el infinito… que clase de broma era esta?_

-Buenas noches… saludó Ana Jones

-De manera que William está comprometido, por cierto dónde lo dejaste? _decía Archivald con una leve sonrisa de incredulidad o acaso era burla?_

-siento que mi prometido no haya podido asistir a esta velada joven… _sonreía aunque dejaba entrever cierto nerviosismo y temor… ni siquiera sabía que tenía un Andrew de frente!_

-así es señorita Jones, una verdadera pena que no haya podido asistir…comentaba Candy

-Eliza intervenía tratando de molestar al máximo… acaso no lo sabias Candy? Pareces un poco sorprendida… mi tío William está remodelando la mansión, se casa pronto! más pronto de lo que imaginábamos… aunque siendo tan unidos, creí que ya lo sabias… el consejo esta tarde ha aprobado su unión con la señorita Jones… no es fabuloso?

-Eliza, deja de decir estupideces que no te corresponden… Decía Archie

-Oh mi queridísimo primo Archivald…acaso no hay un saludo para mí? Veo que te codeas con la alta costura y con otros guapos caballeros… igual que tú por supuesto – _decía Eliza mirando seductoramente al sorprendido Schiffer, quien percibía sería testigo de un duelo verbal entre los demás presentes…_

-Tú lo has dicho alta costura! para muestra tenemos a Candy, luciendo un hermoso vestido de Gabrielle…

-no sabía que diseñaba para huérfanas - oh Gabrielle, pensé que podrías diseñarme algo más atrevido que el negro hábito que luce la señorita White esta noche… _-Eliza sonrió triunfante… Sin duda había molestado a la huérfana, de hecho había querido hacerlo toda la maldita noche…_

\- Candy la _miró con rabia, enojo, frustración y sin más…_ -nadie se a atrevido a vestirse de negro para esta fiesta, de hecho prefiero el negro riguroso con que se visten las monjas al abigarramiento que lucen algunas… dicho comentario hizo reír tanto a Gabrielle, Archivald y Schiffer…

 _-Ana miró interrogante a Eliza quien apretó el rostro muy perpleja por las palabras de Candy…acaso acaba de decir que estaban mal combinadas?_

\- enseñan alta costura en los orfanatos? Cuestionaba Elliza

-Aprendemos a pegar botones, coser, bordar _… -decía Candy dando un paso firme y marcado hacia Eliza Leagan…_

\- …. y ordeñar vacas, trepar árboles, sí sí Candy he sido testigo ocular de tus destrezas

-Eso y más! También sabemos defendernos de quienes nos ofendan, puedes preguntarle a tu hermano por ejemplo! Aunque tú también podrías probar si tanto te interesa?

-se te olvida mencionar… a meterse con hombres comprometidos! Soltaba Jones sin miramientos…pensó que debía entonar con Eliza

- _Schiffer_ _observó el rostro compugido de la señorita White, de hecho pensó por un momento que se lanzaría contra las presentes… sin duda era una noticia nada alentadora la presencia de la prometida de Andrew, su ávida mente trabajaba a mil por hora, porqué le molestaba tanto saber de la señorita Jones… acaso era William Andrew su …? Eso lo averiguaría después, por ahora la sacaría de ese duelo verbal que de seguro terminaría en golpes, ella quien aunque mostraba un rostro firme, sus ojos cristalizados revelaban algo más…_

-Señorita White… me gustaría efectuar mi donación ahora, gusta acompañarme a la firma? _Fue la invitación de Schiffer quien la sacó de su turbación… este giraba la cabeza haciendo señales de abandonar la conversación, ella sabía que no era necesaria su presencia, para eso tenían personal registrando cada dólar recibido pero era necesario alejarse de Eliza aunque fuese momentáneamente…_

-por supuesto señor Schiffer, ruego nos disculpen…

-Señorita Leagan, futura señora Andrew, felicitaré personalmente a William cuando lo vea, comentaba Schiffer…

-Gabrielle se dirigió a Archivald… esta atmósfera me asfixia, _miró con desdén a Eliza y su "amiga", sin duda eran un par de mujeres despreciables!_ Antes de retirarse solo comentó…. de hecho señorita Leagan, yo también fui huérfana y solo diseño para "damas"…

 _-Schiffer condujo a Candy a una de las terrazas laterales, un poco de aire fresco y una copa de champagne no le harían mal en ese momento, Se la tomó de un solo trago, preguntas sin respuestas se enlistaban en su mente… NO! ella no debía dudar… pero que significaba esto? El no he había dicho de la mansión, él no estaba ahí esa noche, Ana Jones se pavoneaba elegantemente por todo el salón siendo presentada por Eliza Legan como la prometida de William Albert Andrew, acaso ellos…? y qué era todo eso del Consejo y su aprobación? apretó sus ojos con fuerza y también con un interno temor…_

 _-Schiffer solo la observaba guardando el debido silencio, dándole su espacio, no entendía bien que sucedía, pero sin duda era algo relacionado a su socio William Andrew… ellos se conocían, regularmente se reunían en asuntos de banca, en asuntos de Estado, Schiffer había hecho su fortuna escalando posiciones, planeando estrategias de negocios, ascendiendo a junta directiva y por un golpe de suerte logro casarse con una mujer adinerada pero no tenía abolengo, para el resto de la sociedad, era un nuevo rico sí muy rico… pero no era un aristócrata, en cambio Andrew… no sentía envidia, pero debía reconocer a aquellos que nacían con estrellas, William Andrew era un hombre joven con un futuro prometedor, hábil en los negocios, banquero, administrador, temple de acero, formación elitista, recordaba escucharlo hablar en juntas con socios de varios confines del mundo, dominaba algunos idiomas impensables por él, Andrew era un aristócrata con derecho, habían otros Andrew en el medio, pero solo él era de linaje directo! Por qué afectaba tanto a la señorita White los comentarios casi sarcásticos de la señorita Leagan?_

-se siente mejor señorita White?

-Sí gracias, debo agradecerle… estuve a punto de perder mis estribos…

-no se los permita señorita White… usted es superior en todos los aspectos, es sin duda envidia lo que sienten por usted; pero, puedo preguntarle qué ha sucedido?

-hay cosas que es mejor no saber…

-Bueno, solo puedo decirle que usted bella dama puede contar conmigo en todo momento, también quisiera pedirle que me conceda el primer baile, sería un verdadero honor para mí abrir la pista con tan hermosa, carismática e inigualable anfitriona…

-Señor Schiffer, no tengo planeado bailar esta noche, sin duda otra dama podría…

-No me diga eso señorita White, descuide… no la obligaré si no quiere, pero debo hablarle con honestidad y decirle que estoy realmente embelesado con su belleza, sé que no soy tan joven como usted pero…

-deténgase, no siga por favor! Lo he considerado mi amigo, es el padre de Dean y socio de…. _pensó por un momento como describirlo_ -mi mejor amigo William Andrew

-Andrew es su amigo?

-Lo es, no lo dude!

-solo amigos?

 _-Candy lo miró por unos momentos…acaso el caballero suponía otra cosa?_ -la relación que pueda o no mantener con el Señor Andrew u otro, no es asunto en discusión, agradezco la copa y solo puedo desearle que tenga buenas noches… debo regresar, parece que algo ocurre en el salón…

- _giró para retirarse rápidamente cuando Schiffer la detuvo tomándola por el brazo_ \- Candy espere! perdóneme si la he incomodado, realmente lo siento… pero no soy tan joven para ocultar mis sentimientos, debo decirle que usted me interesa en serio y mucho… es cierto que no la he visto relacionarse sentimentalmente con nadie… al menos no en los medios

-eso no quiere decir que esa persona no existe!

-me declara estar en alguna relación?

 _-la pregunta la hizo pensar por un momento- qué rayos estaba haciendo? Claro que ella tenía una relación, una relación de años, suspiró profundamente y decidió no tomar locas acciones sin antes hablar con él…_

-Los flashes no se hicieron esperar, todo un revuelo causó la llegada de alguien importante por cómo se aglomeraban en la entrada para recibirle, por su estatura Eliza pudo divisar de inmediato de quien se trataba… era él, su tío William había llegado de sorpresa! Palideció por instantes mirando seriamente a Ana quien no sabría cómo enfrentar el momento de la verdad… pero las cartas estaban echadas y ella no daría marcha atrás… así tuviese que incomodarlo por lo que restaba de la velada…

-Eliza es tu tío, decía algo preocupada Ana…

-y qué? Tendrá que asumir el compromiso y tú no puedes retroceder… el Consejo te aprobó esta tarde aunque no fueses adinerada por lo menos tienes familia y eso ha sido suficiente!

 _-Señor Andrew, la noticia de su compromiso ha sido anunciada esta noche…cómo se siente?_

 _-Señor Andrew, dónde vivirá cuando se case?_

 _-Señor Andrew, su presencia obedece a presentarnos oficialmente su prometida? Cuantos hijos tendrá con la señorita Jones? -señor Andrew, Señor Andrew…._

 _-William con su temple de acero y decidido a hacer lo que tenía que hacer confirmaba por las preguntas hechas que definitivamente Eliza había lanzado su ponzoña, sonriente enfrentó a la prensa…_ -Debo confirmar las sospechas de mi compromiso, esta noche he de hacerlo público… miró a James quien parecía entender sus palabras, era su momento de gloria… George se acercó al joven y le dijo; estás listo? Es tu momento, si no aprovechas ahora, no te quejes después, hazlo bien y no te equivoques! de hecho… dónde está?

 _-mientras la prensa corría a posicionarse con la señorita Jones, William buscaba cautelosamente a Candy, aún no había logrado ubicarla, esto lo estaba inquietando… pero arremetería contra esta infeliz que se había prestado para el sucio juego de Eliza! Caminó directo hacia las dos víboras con una mirada encendida y todo un equipo de reporteros detrás de él, si querían show… les daría el más humillante espectáculo del año…_ -La abominable Eliza y la manipulable señorita Jones, gusto en encontrarlas…

-tío, yo quería felicitarle personalmente por tu compromiso… trató de besarlo en la mejilla, a lo que William la detuvo con un gesto repulsivo, gesto no desapercibido por los presentes…

-Supongo que debo agradecerte! Pero eso lo haré más tarde en privado… dirigió su mirada hacia la otra arpía… _-los reporteros estaban expectantes ante el encuentro frontal entre William y Ana Jones…_ -siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado y lo que tendrá que pasar señorita, le espera una larga charla con mis abogados por el contrato firmado e incumplido por su persona, además de las aclaraciones públicas que deberá hacer a partir de este momento!

-Se ha pactado un contrato entre la prometida y usted señor Andrew? preguntaba un reportero

-No! mi prometida aún no la diviso, pero… usted no han de creer que la señorita aquí presente sea mi prometida? Oh sí…? Dijo riendo sarcásticamente…

-Señor Andrew, pero es que la señorita Leagan la ha presentado como tal!

-siento desinformarlos señores… entre la señorita Jones y mi persona el único encuentro cercano ha sido una cena la cual pasó sin penas ni glorias…

-dicho comentario hicieron palidecer a Jones, quien furiosa comentaba- estás seguro que solo fue una cena?

-puede usted dar fe que ocurrió algo más?

-tal vez!

-Dígalo entonces señorita Jones, nutramos a la prensa de lo que según usted… pudo experimentar junto a mi persona… -William sabía que se arriesgaba dándole ese espacio, pero él aclararía todo, estaba realmente cansado de tanto drama…

-Jones le miró a los ojos, ese hombre era un demonio en persona, su rostro lucia serio y desafiante! Sintió temor… mucho temor de lo que pudiese hacerle a su familia, a ella misma… quería decir mil locuras, pero la presencia física de este hombre solo le hacía balbucear palabras sin sentido -algo que hizo reír a los presentes…

-Lo supuse! No puedo condenarla por seguir soñando por un imposible… míreme bien, porque es la última vez que me tendrá cerca… le daré la oportunidad de retirarse y sellar este vergonzoso capitulo en su vida… usted decide!

 _\- Candy se soltó del agarre de Schiffer dispuesta a retirarse y ocuparse de sus invitados, después de todo la Gala aun no terminaba – comenzó a caminar de espaldas de regreso al salón mirando de frente a Schiffer quien se había quedado en su sitio_ … -le ruego no insista y perdóneme si le di otra impresión… de pronto sintió unas cálidas manos sujetarla por la cintura y espalda, una voz infinitamente varonil, reconocida y hasta bendecida por momentos retumbó en sus oídos… -Ya escuchó a la señorita señor Schiffer...

NOTA: INICIE ESTA HISTORIA DEDICÁNDOLA A UNA SEGUIDORA INCONDICIONAL... GLENDA ME HE ENTERADO EN OTRO FIC QUE ABANDONAS EL CANDYMUNDO... BELLA A DONDE VAYAS Y LO QUE HAYAS DECIDIDO HACER...SUERTE Y ÉXITOS...TE EXTRAÑARE MUCHÍSIMO...

TENEMOS A UN WILLIAM CABREADO, CANSADO...VEREMOS QUE HIZO QUE ENFURECIÓ TANTO AL CONSEJO Y SI TENDREMOS A UNA CANDY QUE SALDRÁ HUYENDO COMO SIEMPRE O DARA LA GUERRA...


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

 **Marcando Territorio**

-agradecía su presencia… giró abriendo sus ojos con gran sorpresa, Terry!

-Hola preciosa! _-ambos se miraron por unos momentos, él lucía preocupado, por supuesto que la relación con William Andrew no era de su desconocimiento, lo había visto llegar causando gran bullicio su presencia y rápidamente supuso que algo no andaba bien, la noticia esparcida por Eliza sobre el compromiso entre William y Ana Jones, había corrido como pólvora por todo el salón, si algo salía mal, el no dudaría en sacarla de allí y protegerla como lo que era… su amiga ante todo_! Se cuestionaba sobre el actuar de Eliza? Qué la había llevado a comentar semejante noticia sin la presencia de William?

-o-

 **-** _ **Elroy**_ _salió del Banco rumbo a reunirse con Carlton Glenn y Bradach Dunn, los hombres más viejos del clan, miembro del consejo de los cinco, ellos sabían del secreto mejor guardado, la existencia de William Albert Andrew y el porqué de su prolongada ausencia, habían estado calmados dada la consistencia del trabajo y viajes de William desde su toma de posesión del cargo, a decir verdad, les gustaban sus brillantes ideas, todo en ejecución perfecta, el dinero entraba a raudales en sus arcas, sabían que debían presionar en su momento sobre el famoso legado, la esposa, los herederos, pero no querían hacerlo tan pronto, conocían sus deslices con modelos entre otras… pero nada concreto, al fin de cuentas era un hombre hecho y derecho, ya no un niño…confiaban en que George y la misma Elroy le hubiesen instruido sobre no embarazar a nadie sin estar casado, eso era casi un pecado mortal donde el clan entraría en acción, sin embargo, la visita de cierta dama llamada Eliza Leagan, sus tergiversados comentarios apoyada por Elroy, sobre una relación clandestina alertaron al consejo, si bien es cierto las opciones no eran las apropiadas, sin ánimos de presionar tanto a William, aceptaron entre las "conocidas amigas" a Ana Jones, una chica de media clase, su padre dueño de una tenería, no era muy grande pero ellos podían apoyar en inversión a expandirla, un hermano menor, una hermana en edad adolescente, su madre era funcionaria de Estado, se relacionaba con gente importante aunque ella no figuraba, lo único positivo era tener su familia, Sabían que no tenían tiempo que perder… apoyaron la idea de Eliza y decidieron que era momento de presionar, si había alguien más oculto en ese corazón noble, tendría que salir a flote!_

-o-

 _-Schiffer avanzó cautelosamente… comentando de frente_ -si alguien me hubiera dicho que eras a quien esperaba y por quien casi asesina a una dama esta noche, no lo creería… así que es usted el dueño de su corazón?

-ja,ja,ja Schiffer cuan desacertado está… _intentó intervenir él_

-tranquilo no importa, debo decirte que me interesé en ella; pero, sin duda esta bella mujer jamás me corresponderá

-Debo admitir que siento mucha envidia por lo que planteas Schiffer, pero… no me corresponde aclarar las cosas y a usted tampoco… _comentaba Terry tajantemente_ -Candy, está aquí… ha llegado causando un gran revuelo entre los presentes, creo… creo que te busca, siento que debes enfrentar esto, es tu Gala… pero si no quieres, yo te sacaré de aquí sin ser vistos…

-No Terry! No huiré de nadie… será lo que tenga que ser… estoy cansada de ceder ante los demás, necesito respuestas, necesito explicaciones y él tendrá que dármelas, si ha venido es porque algo ha ocurrido y yo tengo que saber…

-Está bien, Vamos al salón, pero no dudes que…

-Lo sé, lo sé…

-Antes de retirarse, Schiffer volvió a insistir… Ni tan solo una pieza?

- _Candy sonrió descaradamente, no tendría nada de malo darle a William un escarmiento por su omisión, después de todo Schiffer no era de su interés y tampoco había sido grosero, solo confesaba sus emociones, William la celaba con el padre o con el hijo, pero ella le había dejado claro desde hace meses, que nunca habría nada allí porque sencillamente en su corazón no había espacio… y que él debía de confiar en ella… sería peor el trago si la viesen bailar con el actor…_

-Está bien, acepto! Pero solo un baile _… giró con toda la sensualidad contenida y entró como una ráfaga al salón, dejando a ambos hombres estupefactos…. Terry sonrió con sinceridad y nostalgia, ella… que idiota había sido! Ah, pero era periódico de ayer, los quería a ambos, a pesar de todo, estaba feliz, sabía que él la haría feliz…_

 _\- se situó en medio de la pista con micrófono en mano, energía renovada, voz alegre y pausada:_ "el baile dará inicio… tomen sus parejas y disfruten el fin de la velada… Gracias a todos por su participación… espero encontrarlos en próximos eventos, como siempre en tan agradable compañía y por favor! no olviden sus jugosas chequeras… _-el comentario extrajo aplausos y risas entre los presentes, aunque sarcástico era certero y directo…. hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia personas de noble rango, no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento, observó cómo un hombre resaltaba, la miraba más que embelesado, abstraído en sus recuerdos o pensamientos…o en aquella magia que llaman simplemente "amor…"_

-Señor Andrew, señor Andrew.. si la señorita Jones no es su prometida; entonces quién es? Usted dijo que esta noche lo revelaría señor, acaso ella está presente?

Señor Andrew…

Señor Andrew….

-Señores, esta fiesta no es mía, no pierdan la perspectiva del evento. Haré las aclaraciones en su momento; pero, por favor permítanme atender primero a... está señorita! _Dijo, sujetando fuertemente el brazo de Eliza tratando de conducirla a una sala privada; sin embargo, la reacción de Eliza fue de enojo y frustración, se sentía molesta! Hizo fuerzas para soltarse de su agarre…_

-Tío William! Como infringes tratar a tu familia de esta forma?

-Familia? Tú no eres mi familia! Si no quieres quedar en ridículo será mejor que camines… _dijo susurrando letales palabras a su oído_

-No lo haré! Lo que pretendes es que tu amante salga liberada de todo este escándalo

-tal vez! pero este escándalo lo has provocado tú misma metiéndote no te llaman, te lo advertí hace mucho… tenías prohibido regresar a Chicago

 _-la acción llamó la atención de los presentes, no le quitaban el ojo de encima a los dos, de no ser por una dulce voz que lo hizo detenerse y a la vez estremecer el cuerpo de William de pies a cabeza, provocando en él un ligero goce, porque finalmente lograba verla… volteó su mirada hacia el centro del salón y ahí estaba, ella con su hermoso vestido, ella con su amable sonrisa, ella sintiéndose dueña y señora de la velada… daba un anuncio, quería por momentos soltar a esta desgraciada y mandarla a un agujero tan profundo que no fuese posible salir de ahí en siglos…_

-Claro… Ja,ja,ja, como no lo pude ver antes! Es ella? Ella es tu amante? Soltaba Eliza, sin miramientos, riendo descaradamente…

-su amante señor Andrew? podría por favor aclararnos?

-Yo lo haré! - _Decía Eliza con beneplácito a sabiendas que sin importar lo que ocurriese después, ella daría la estocada final_ -la amante del señor Andrew es la anfitriona de la noche… no lo ven? Dicho sea de paso, ella es su hij…..

-NO EXISTE vínculo consanguíneo entre nosotros y de paso CONTIGO tampoco! Dijo terminantemente William… -Si quieren saber quién es la mujer que ocupa mi mente, mi alma y mi corazón, desde hace un tiempo, la verán en mis brazos en unos instantes… los detalles, los conocerán mañana, por ahora solo se me antoja disfrutar del resto de la velada y nada más…. _Soltó a Eliza arrojándola a las manos de George quien la sujetó fuerte pese a las protestas de ésta, Archivald quien no le quitaba la mirada a Jones, estaba asombrado con todo lo que ocurría, acaso Candy y su tío eran…? Soltó una risita sorpresa y su corazón se agitó frenéticamente, esto era increíble, no sabía nada al respecto! Esta se la pagarían, los dos se la pagarían, perversos, mala gente, cómo lo habían excluido de tan gran noticia…ja,ja,ja,_

 _-James, quien había estado atento a todo el drama… estaba más que listo para tomar la foto de su reporte con el mejor ángulo, él tenía la historia de primera mano… no era necesario hacer preguntas indiscretas ni estúpidas, había trabajado con George los detalles a publicar, borrando y hasta adornando cada letra, cada palabra… solo le faltaba la foto de portada …_

- _La suave música llenaba el amplio salón de baile, algunos iniciaban y otros estaban más pendientes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor que se dedicaron a seguir con la mirada al enigmático William, quien sonriente, sensual y como felino acechando su presa, se abría paso entre los presentes acercándose a una menuda mujer de mediana estatura, la mujer que había engalanado la noche, la mujer que había conquistado a todos con su hermosa sonrisa y su calidez… -William observó a Terry muy cerca, lo saludó asintiendo, más vio cómo Marcos Schiffer se acercaba , si las miradas mataran ése hombre estaría incinerado en segundos… -Si era el momento de saborear la gloria lo haría, si era el momento de recoger los pedazos de su corazón también lo haría, pero lo que No dejaría de hacer, era decirle a todos y de frente, que esa mujer había robado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo su vida, su alma, su mente y hasta su cuerpo! Le sonrió tiernamente a su princesa, pudo notar cierta incertidumbre en los ojos de Candy, acaso dudaba de su amor? su rostro se endureció cuando Marcus Schiffer, de manera galante tomaba a su amada delicadamente de la mano, una leve reverencia y …._

-es todo

-perdón?

-Dije… es… TODO!

 _-si alguien pudiese describir los colores y las expresiones del rostro de Candy en ése momento, hubo orgullo, travesura, venganza?… Albert la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, acaso pensaba darle una lección? la conocía demasiado bien, si tan solo supiera las casi maratónicas 40 horas que había vivido junto a George y su batallón de abogados tratando de resolver sus vidas… pero eso no importaba en este momento…_

-Señor Andrew, la señorita White me ha otorgado la primera pieza! no quisiera ser grosero pero…

-No le pregunté si le otorgó esta u otra o todas o ninguna pieza… sencillamente reclamo el derecho de bailar con mi …."prometida" dijo y sin dar pie a reclamos, ruegos o súplicas, envolvió a Candy por la cintura acercándola a él de manera posesiva, tomó su mano libre depositando un beso cargado de ansiedad, ella pareció entenderlo… No era momento de dudar, sus miradas se conectaron finalmente… sin entenderlo solo comenzó a girar, la música los envolvía, los flashes también, murmuraciones iban y venían… él había dicho o hecho algo por lo que habían ocultado por dos años… no tenía ya dudas, la estaba exhibiendo, la estaba presentado, la estaba mostrando ante todos… ella era la elegida, se sentía como la historia de los cuentos cuando el príncipe escoge su princesa, su amada, su futura esposa… giraban y giraban sin cesar… no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, solo supo que de sus brazos no quería escapar, las ultimas notas arrancaron suspiros y aplausos, sin dejar de mirarse, él deposito un tierno beso en su frente y ella sin dudarlo acuno su rostro y se besaron, sí… se besaron intensamente! -Era escandaloso, era para algunos vergonzoso, pero para ellos y los especuladores, era sencillamente la confirmación que querían, _Candice White_ era la elegida por _William Albert Andrew…_ \- se abrazaron, sin soltarla en ningún momento, no podían siquiera avanzar entre la muchedumbre, de los periodistas, ella parecía sonrojada y muy emocionada, él también lucia sonriente y muy muy feliz… palmadas a William… besos a Candy… así la condujo a un salón privado donde el show apenas comenzaba; esta sí que sería una fiesta privada… muy muy privada!

HE RECIBIDO MUCHOS MENSAJITOS PRIVADOS, CHICAS LES AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE! CADA MENSAJE DE USTEDES, SIENTO QUE ABREN LA PUERTA DE SU CORAZÓN, NO MENCIONO NOMBRES PERO EN LOS REVIEWS TODAS NOS CONOCEMOS…

COMO VERÁN ESTA HISTORIA YA MADURA… SOLO FALTAN DETALLES PARA SU FIN. .HE COMENTADO QUE NO ME GUSTAN LOS FICS LARGOS, A ESTO ME REFIERO A LOS QUE DURAN AÑOS… PERO CADA QUIEN EN SU GUSTO! EN OCASIONES ME HA TOCADO RELEER ALGUNOS PORQUE TANTO PERSONAJES O SENCILLAMENTE POR EL TIEMPO, SE ME VA EL ARGUMENTO… PERO SON TAN BUENOS QUE VALEN LA PENA…

GRACIAS TODAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN CADA CAPITULO! TUVE QUE CORTARLO POR LO EXTENSO, PERO… EL 10 ESTÁ YA MAS O MENOS PULIDO Y DE AHÍ AL FINAL… LAS QUIERO CUIDENSE MUCHO, HAGAN EL BIEN Y NO MIREN A QUIEN…

P.D. GLENDA TE SIGO EXTRAÑANDO!

LUCERO..AHORA ERES SANDY SANCHEZ? HMM DE QUÉ ME PERDÍ? … TE QUIERO LINDA! SALUDOS… ME MUERO POR SABER POR QUE CAMBIASTE DE IDENTIDAD?


	10. Chapter 10

10

Un Nuevo Día…

 _-mientras se alejaban del salón de baile después de ser saludados y cegados por una que otra cámara, él la abrazaba con amor, apurando el paso para no ser interrogado acerca de su ahora pública relación, al entrar en una sala privada le hablaba_ Candy amor… _ella solo miraba turbada sus ojos, esos ojos que no mentían, esos ojos que pedían paz y confianza_

-que sucedió William? Por favor explícame ahora!

-El consejo lo sabe, mi tía lo sabe, han sido maratónicamente más de 36 horas entre reuniones y abogados… _Le dijo abrazándola con delicadeza_ … debemos ir a la mansión por nuestra seguridad, mañana la prensa publicará nuestra relación y de paso mi ruptura con las empresas, he separado mi capital, ya no pienso separarme de ti ni un segundo!

-a la mansión? por qué? Albert me asustas! dime qué ha sucedido? Por qué no fueron a Boston? Qué hace Eliza con Ana aquí esta noche?

-princesa, todo termina…

-que quieres decir?

-debemos irnos de aquí, ha sido suficiente por hoy, cuanto antes mejor, pero antes tengo que poner a alguien en su lugar…

-pero la Gala?

-la Gala terminó y con broche de oro… no crees? _-dijo él gustoso_

 _-ella sonrió no dijo nada más… él solo atrajo junto a su cuerpo a su mujer, la besó con desespero, con ansias, con el derecho y el beneplácito que esto le concedía… ella no imaginaba todo a lo que él había renunciado por ése beso, por esos cabellos, por su voz, por sus ojos, por su cuerpo, tan solo por ella…_ -responderé todo a su tiempo, amor estoy realmente muy cansado… _mientras aún se mantenían abrazados, George entró con Eliza quien había permanecido furiosa y expectante a la reacción de su tío para con ella…_

-Mira nada más! La prostituta de Candice White y su proxeneta William Andrew… _decía Eliza sin asco_

-Aquí vamos… decía Albert con verdadero fastidio - _Candy se giró, caminó decididamente hacia Eliza perdiendo toda la entereza que la sostenía, sin pensarlo le propinó una bofetada volteándole por completo el rostro_ … _Eliza trató de reponerse, estaba muy furiosa, mientras espetaba palabras abiertas a su tío_ -cómo pudiste enamorarte de ésta mujer tan ordinaria, la mujer que ha marchitado a todos los hombres de la familia, los ha embaucado, los ha embrujado… te odio mal parida, te odio… por Antony, por Neil, por Stear, por Willliam…. sí, tú el más idiota de todos! - _dijo mirando eufórica a su tío…_

-Eliza por favor contrólate! _-decía William…_ debes retractarte de todas las estupideces que acabas de decir, Candy no tiene culpa de nada, has sido tú quien siempre le ha tenido la más nociva de las envidias…

-tú nunca serás digna de ser una Andrew, me oyes… nunca! El Consejo te aplastará, no descansaran hasta encontrarte y si no te eliminan ellos lo haré yo misma así deje mi vida en ello!

-me amenazas? Tú y tu hermano no son más que unos charlatanes… vividores, abusivos, pero no más! A partir de hoy quién no quiere volver a ver tu odioso rostro soy yo, nunca más en lo que me reste de existencia…

-para eso maldita huérfana, regresa a tu orfanato… de donde nunca debiste salir, aquél lugar donde seguro solo educan mujeres vividoras como tú!

-Sabes Eliza, en algo no te equivocas, nunca seré una falsa dama como tú, y precisamente por ello debiste cuidar su jodida boca, _se abalanzó sobre Eliza quien también la recibió con algunos golpes bajos, -George miraba aterrado la escena mientras William le hizo señas de dejarles… si era momento de sacarse todo de adentro, era mejor hacerlo ahora! Para él, ya no habría futuros encuentros con Eliza Leagan…_

 **-o-**

-Estas bien?

-si amor, la verdad algo cansada…

-no más que Eliza, creo…creo que debí detenerte! Pero hiciste lo que yo como hombre no debía, aunque morí por escucharla quejarse, fue alucinante… _-Candy dejó a la pelirroja hecha un desastre… se había desquitado las ganas contenidas desde su infancia, nunca olvidaría ese momento histórico en su vida, no se sentía orgullosa, pero para ella fue casi orgásmico escuchar a Eliza suplicar redención… estaba acostumbrada a que siempre intervenían a favor de ella, si no era Neil, era Sara o la Tia Abuela…_

-qué hiciste con Ana Jones?

-Le di la oportunidad de retirarse, Archie se encargó de ella…

-Cómo esta Archivald?

-Le expliqué a grandes rasgos lo sucedido, no nos perdona no haberle dicho de nuestra relación, sin embargo…me preocupa lo otro, Lo ha comprendido para bien, supongo que contamos con su apoyo, se fue a dormir hace un rato, le dije que no nos espere al desayuno, la verdad quiero que descansemos, se nos vienen momentos tensos…

-es cierto que sacaste a la tía abuela de aquí?

-no más tía abuela Candy! Me duele decírtelo pero te odia y de paso creo que también a mí, odia todo tu mundo, odia la relación que entablamos hace tantos años, pensé que al contarle como te conocí y lo que significábamos el uno para el otro ella comprendería, pero no fue así… puedo suponer lo que maquina esa mente… esta dolida, esta sentida, pero no le permitiré jamás que vuelva a manipular mi vida! - _dijo esas palabras casi ahogado en un sollozo de dolor y con amargo sabor a traición_ , recordando lo que había hecho aquella tarde…

-o-

 _Albert salió del banco después de dejar a su tía Elroy enojada y perpleja mas no confundida con sus futuras acciones, también sabían los intentos de algunos por tratar de ubicarlo para persuadirlo o peor aún desaparecerlo. El patriarcado heredado de William a William, no pudo ocuparlo hasta ser adulto, los cinco se encargaron del manejo de las empresas; eso sin contar con que William C. Andrew fue quien mayor capital hubo invertido. La fortuna de William Albert Andrew se había incrementado más tras la muerte de su hermana Rosemary y de su sobrino Anthony Brower Andrew, su padre Vincent había rechazado recibir dicha herencia aduciendo que no le importo jamás el dinero de su amada Rose;_ el asunto se agudizaba, cuando ahora debería velar no solo por él, sino también por ella…

-George, llama a los abogados, tenemos que liquidar mi participación, todo legalmente, no hay tiempo que perder… El comunicado de prensa lo hará James, llámalo también y de paso, detalla lo que publicará sobre mi relación, el consejo tratará de amagar esa noticia pero no les daré oportunidad, esta misma noche George, esta misma noche ventilaré al mundo mis sentimientos por esa mujer, **mi mujer**!

-William, por favor, piénsalo bien, tal vez el Consejo pueda ponerte algunas trabas, pero renunciar al patriarcado?

-No! George, no se trata de eso… yo no quiero regir el patriarcado entiendes? No más! quiero hacer mi vida a mi ritmo, aunque tenga que bajar mi perfil por unos años lo haré! Las inversiones en Asia prosperan y lo que hicimos hace unos años en Londres ha rendido sus buenos frutos… haré mi vida al lado de la mujer que amo, formaré mi familia con ella sin presiones sin obligaciones y lo más importante, sin preocuparme por la plata ni los problemas de nadie más, cada quien que ahora cuide lo suyo! En otras palabras, quiero un "ella y yo" por primera vez en mi vida… por supuesto me puedes acompañar en las inversiones venideras, no te abandonare jamás y lo sabes…

-pues… si estas decidido no hay nada más que decir, aunque realmente, con todo el dinero que tienes, no sé ni para que trabajarás ahora? Es demasiado capital… en fin vamos a mi casa o a tu casa?

-Candy está en los preparativos de la Gala, no quiero estresarla más de lo que ya está, _sonrió para sus adentros, le hubiese gustado regresar de inmediato y obligarla a bañar cada rincón de su anatomía por la travesura de la mañana…_

-o-

-Ven a mis brazos quieres?

-te bañaste?

-No! ja, ja, ja … todavía me debes esa, la cual pienso cobrarme en este instante!

-no que cansado?

-Para cobrarte esta travesura? Jamás…

 _-luego de una intensa noche, el Dios Sol llenaba la estancia de claridad, un nuevo día reinaba para la pareja, Albert observaba a su mujer dormir plácidamente, su corazón se hincho de alegría y orgullo al saberla tan suya, tal vez todo no había resultado en el orden lógico; pero era lo que había, era lo que tenían y por ella lucharía sin cesar, sabía que la guerra estaba declarada, lo propio era irse o dar la cara a los medios, aclarar todo públicamente, no se sentía tan orgulloso por haber abandonado el patriarcado, era un legado heredado y muchos morían por ese cargo, pero él estaba hastiado de tanta presión, llevar una vida donde no eres libre de decidir, ni siquiera por la mujer de tu elección, tal vez, solo tal vez si hubieran respetado ese derecho las cosas serían diferentes, no sabía que decían los diarios en ese momento, la verdad ni le importaba. El reconfortante hecho de tenerla en su cama, en sus brazos, en su mundo, bien había valido la pena confrontar a los vecinos mal hablados del Magnolia, a un león fugitivo, asustado y tal vez hasta hambriento, cruzar una y otra vez el atlántico solo para saber que estaba bien, arriesgar todo por esa mujer que le tenía en estos momentos su mundo de cabeza… Sonreía para sí, la verdad desde cuándo se había vuelto tan posesivo? Los recuerdos de aquella noche en el barco …_

-o-

La llevó por primera vez de viaje una vez hubo dejado el apellido, toda la maraña que hicieron para que nadie supiera que ella viajaba junto a él pues aún no estaban casados, ellos habían decidido mantener todo en secreto, él no podía ponerla en riesgo, así que optaron por regirse bajo el amparo de otra personalidad, regresó a ser Albert y ella? Je,je,je las pelucas, las ropas, viajar en segunda clase para evitar toparse con gente conocida por él, George los miraba con asombro, definitivamente estaban locos y enamorados… tan simple hubiese sido que ella viajara con una dama de compañía, pero eso también era limitarse a ser ellos mismos…. Pero ella había insistido tanto, en su próximo viaje tenía que llevarla, se lo había prometido; sino ella se escurriría en su maleta! En ése viaje ya los sentimientos estaban declarados, nunca tuvo la intensión de faltarle a su honra, pero aquel irlandés imprudente que la trataba de enamorar frente a su cara pues sabía que dormían separados en el barco, ése atrevimiento fue el impulso a su reacción, le provocó un hervidero de celos jamás antes sentido, tomó de buenas a primera la decisión de dormir en su habitación para demostrar que sí era su mujer y reclamaría respeto ante cualquier imprudente, la cena había estado bien alegórica, bailaron y tomaron cerveza por varias horas, estaban tan desinhibidos, lejos de las copas del champagne y finos vinos servidos en primera clase, esto era otra cosa, otro mundo, no desconocido para él; aquí no había etiqueta, las personas eran más sociables; caminaron por los pasillos de regreso al camerino, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, una vez acostados, ella de la cama pasó a la alfombra, quería sentirlo cerca, hacía mucho tiempo que no compartían una estancia juntos… después de platicar por horas y horas, ella esperando tal vez alguna interacción por su parte, él tratando que el efecto de la cerveza cesara, no espero jamás que ella se le encimara sobre su cuerpo, se dieron besos pausados, transformados en besos demandantes, sin esperarlo ambos estaban ya jadeantes de placer, el frio intenso de la madrugada, el plácido silencio reinante en el exterior, fue el preámbulo de lo que ocurriría, al separarse él trato de incorporarse, la depositó en la cama besando suavemente sus labios, pero ella no lo dejó apartarse…

-Candy si nos vieran, no deberíamos… ni siquiera debo estar aquí!

-no me rechaces…

-amor no te rechazo, sabes que no es eso…

-Entonces qué es? me amas, te amo, que más importa?

-Importa tu reputación, por ejemplo!

-a quién? al Irlandés? Por dios!

-me importa a mí

-aquí me tienes… si es a ti, no te detengas, no quiero reprimirme, no más…

-Candy, no quiero faltarte el respeto

-ella algo decepcionada, giro su menudo cuerpo logrando susurrar… acaso no me deseas?

-que dices? Te deseo más que el aire que respiro…

-ella se incorporó sentándose y arrojándose a su cuello, besando su barbilla, buscando afanosamente sus labios… susurrando con desamparo: demuéstramelo!

-qué quieres? Logró pronunciar su nublado y turbado pensamiento…

-todo de ti!

-era el momento, no había marcha atrás, no podía detenerse, la verdad no quería ya hacerlo, el poco autocontrol desapareció al escucharla decir "todo de ti"… la beso con intensidad, casi dejándola sin aliento, era tanto tiempo soñando ése momento, la despojó de sus ropas igual haciéndolo con la de él mismo, no tendría que dudar jamás de su integridad, estaba seguro que ella seguía siendo virgen, tendría que controlarse, sus fuertes músculos lo traicionaban por momentos, ella era pequeña pero nada frágil, aun así… no quería lastimarla ni asustarla, si bien su experiencia no era vasta, al menos si lo suficiente para saber controlar la situación, de lo que si estaba seguro es que estaba ya decidido; prensó su cuerpo envolviéndolo por completo, recorrió su rostro, su cuello, hasta sus pechos… su olor, su sabor, sus guturales sonidos le causaban un beneplácito indescriptible, ella se restregaba contra su cuerpo, parecía en realidad un ser carente de afecto y esa necesidad lo enloquecía, de momentos tomaba la iniciativa de estar sobre él también devolviéndole los besos y caricias, después de un rato de juegos amorosos, el romance cedió paso a la pasión, la aprisionó contra la cama mientras su mano bajaba lentamente hacia su zona íntima tocando con sorpresa sus rizos, luego algo más… cuando la hubo excitado lo suficiente, separó sus piernas con delicadeza, ella aprisionó sus caderas como mostrándose segura de lo que vendría, el doloroso sentir en su miembro tan rígido y queriendo reventar en su interior, lo condujo a penetrarla tan lentamente, tan plácidamente, tan gustosamente… estaban entregados el uno al otro… sentir sus manos en su espalda, aprisionar sus caderas, sus nalgas, su cuerpo entero, quería beberla por completo, no podía venirse dentro de ella, tendría que ser cuidadoso, no estaba preparado para esa noche, cuando la hubo satisfecho a ella y al sentir que ya no podía más, saco su miembro terminando de eyacular sobre las sábanas… desmayado sobre su pecho, recuperó sus fuerzas poniéndose de pie, busco una compresa y la mojó lo suficiente, tenía que ayudarla a limpiarse, el rastro de sangre en las sábanas eran visibles para él… primero se ocupó de ella y luego buscaron con qué cubrir el resto… ese gesto de aprecio y preocupación por su bienestar le hizo mirarlo sin apartarle la vista un segundo… Dios, cómo amaba ese hombre! Ahora era suyo, se pertenecían….

con el sonido del mar en fondo, con la luz de la luna bañando de plata sus cuerpos, la vio dormida, descansando en sus brazos ya no como una niña, era desde ése momento fue su mujer, no hubo escenario más perfecto para aquella primera vez… volvió a sonreír del berrinche que haría si no la llevaba consigo aquella vez, cada locura llevaba a otra y cuando menos lo imagino estaban viviendo juntos, compartiendo una habitación, compartiendo una cama, los mismos anhelos… cómo no amarla? si ella era todo para él…

-o-

-Buenos días… sonrió para él, sabía que en algo hermoso y delicioso estaba pensando…

-Mi pequeña dormilona, casi te dejo entre las sábanas… ya me iba a levantar

-Qué hora es?

-Casi las 10:00, Archie debe estar impaciente!

-Bueno, a bañarnos… media hora después de recibir sus alimentos estaban con aire natural y despreocupados encaminados a la biblioteca, al entrar se podían escuchar algunas voces ya reconocidas, eran George y Archivald y… sin duda alguien más!

-Celebramos algo? Interrumpió William!

-Buenas tardes Candy, Tío… menuda hora de levantarse no? saludaba Archie

-William tienes que ver los diarios, ustedes dos han causado furor… gracias a Dios reforzaste la seguridad William, hemos tenido de todo esta mañana: llamadas, mensajes, reporteros…

-Dios Santo señor y señora Andrew, _decía James más que complacido_ … sé que no debí venir pero, esto tenían que saberlo de primera mano…

-Qué ocurre James?

-Pues un señor de apellido Dunn, llegó a un acuerdo con el dueño del diario, no me dejaron publicar la nota sobre su ruptura con el Clan, aparentemente quieren darse la oportunidad de hablar con usted, como las misivas a esta casa han sido ignoradas…

-No han sido ignoradas James, _comentaba Candy,_ simplemente estábamos descansando… créame que el señor Andrew analizará la situación y responderá en cuanto lo considere prudente!

-Así es James, puedes retirarte tranquilo, hablare con ellos y veremos qué pasa…

-Quiere que le acompañe señor?

-No, quiero que te retires! James, agradezco lo de ayer… aunque aún no leo que fue publicado…

-Oh tío tienes que ver estas fotos! Son hermosas… -Candy y tú bailando un vals, Candy y tú sonriendo abiertamente, Candy y tú escapando de la pista de baile… debo decir que ella sacó mejor ángulo que tú… oh Dios, sinceramente es fabuloso, la gente les aplaude como si ustedes esperaran su aprobación, como si fuese su día de bodas, no lo sé… es fantástico!

-William, Glenn y Dunn quieren reunirse contigo… qué les digo? han llamado y enviado mensajes… preguntaba George.-

-Dile que mi mujer y yo iremos a las 4:00 al banco, a esa hora ya no hay clientes y de paso, que no se les ocurra tener presente a mi tía! -No quiero malos entendidos, si aceptan… házmelo saber!

-Señorita Candice, seguridad indica que tiene una visita personal…

-Ah sí ? Y quién es? Entiendo que nadie tiene permiso de entrar

-Se anuncia la Señora Annie Pritzker, - _Candy volteó a ver a Archivald,_ tal vez en otro momento…

-No Candy! por mí no te preocupes, yo pensé en felicitarla por su bebé… algún día tendría que ser no?

-Bebé? bueno que le dejen pasar … -Albert y Candy se miraron un poco temerosos o más bien… sorprendidos?

HOLA NENAS… que rayos querrá el consejo? Creo que ahora les cae la teja de lo que representa William A. Andrew para ellos…

Saludos y gracias a todas por sus hermosos comentarios… algunos más profundos que otros pero sin duda todas metidas en la historia…besos


	11. Chapter 11

11

MI NUEVA VIDA

-Me da gusto verte Annie

-Candice, William, George, un gusto verles… - _saludó de besos la actual señora Pritzker_ .

\- No hay un saludo para mí? - _Preguntaba Archivald mirándola fijamente, estaba realmente algo impresionado con la ahora señora Pritzker. -Annie lucia regia, muy elegante, había subido algunas libras pero no en exceso, se mostraba más segura que antes, aparentemente tanto el matrimonio como la maternidad le habían sentado de maravilla…_

-Cómo has estado Archivald Cornwell?

-Bien señora Pritzker…

-Solo Annie, Archivald _… -Archivald pudo sentir la mirada fija de Anie, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía en ése momento, tal vez dejar atrás esa relación no habría sido buena idea, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ella parecía realmente feliz, estaba hermosa, no… no era la última mujer en el mundo por quien había suspirado, pero si la que hubo deseado como un condenado, pero ella había resuelto seguir su vida y vaya que lo había logrado,_

-Si nos disculpan caballeros… _se despidió Candy no sin antes besar a su amado en los labios_ , estaré lista a tiempo, no te preocupes. -Todos rieron al ver a William seguir a la rubia con su mirada totalmente embelesado, hasta que George lo sacó de su embeleso…

-hhummm, hummmm William?

\- Bien George, dime dónde estoy parado! - _preguntaba sin más preámbulos William,_

-Quisiera decirte que todo luce favorable a ti; sin embargo, el Consejo no te lo hará nada fácil, ellos no quieren que renuncies a la presidencia, tal vez terminen aceptando a tu esposa, deberás estar preparado para cualquier intención al respecto.

-al respecto no tengo más nada que agregar, he resuelto dejar el consejo, dejar las empresas, dejar todo!

-Bueno firmemos los documentos que faltan…

-Si ustedes me disculpan, voy hacer una llamada… -Está bien Archivald, Candy y yo iremos al banco, nos esperan ya escuchaste.-

-Tío, no sé cuál sea la posición de mis padres, pero te anticipo que yo estoy de tu lado, los quiero a ambos y les deseo lo mejor, siempre! Ahora me disculpo…

-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos tía Elroy

-Nunca debí dejarme convencer por ti! Me aseguraste que Ana Jones era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a William y no fue así, ahora tenemos a William y Candy prácticamente comprometidos ante los medios, ante todo el mundo… mira nada más lo que han publicado los diarios… de paso, casi te mata esa mujer, de hecho, debió hacerlo!

-Pero tía… pensé que Jones era ambiciosa, que lucharía por William pero parece que ella solo recibió dinero por salir a cenar con mi tío, todo por aparentarle a los medios que ellos se entendían y realmente a quien siempre vio fue a la huérfana… como la odio! se ha quedado con la joya de los Andrew-.

-Me da dolor de cabeza solo de pensarlo, para mí esto ha terminado, William no me perdonará, pero… trataré de hacer las pases con él, no puedo separarme de él, es mi sangre después de todo, si se casa vendrán sus herederos, yo no querré estar lejos de ellos..

-qué dices tía? esto no ha terminado, aun no para Elissa Legan!

-cállate y cumple con lo que se te ordenó, vete al Sur Eliza, olvida ya este asunto

-Eliza guardó silencio, bajo su cabeza… no, ella no revelaría nada de su venganza! -maldita huérfana susurro para sí-.

-Candy, estás muy cambiada y muy hermosa…

-Cómo es posible que no te haya visto en todo este tiempo Annie? te has alejado de nosotros…

-Fue por mi bien Candy, necesitaba sacarlo de mi corazón para siempre,

-Y….lo lograste?

-No responderé eso… ese sentimiento se quedará en lo más profundo de mi ser, ahora me debo a otra persona, que me ama y me respeta, me ha dado un lugar importante en su vida, en la sociedad, no puedo desear más! Tengo a mi preciosa Beth y …. Candy estoy nuevamente embarazada, quería que lo supieras si es que te has de ir…

-Annie, pero…

-después que supe todo lo que ocurrió en la gala de anoche y de los fuertes rumores sobre la ruptura de William con su Clan, parece que no te veré en un buen tiempo verdad?

-supones bien Annie, tenemos planes, no están claros para mí aún, pero… es posible que vivamos en Europa un tiempo, allá están sus nuevas inversiones, yo deberé seguirlo, acompañarlo, porque lo amo, formaremos nuestra propia familia, nuestra propia vida juntos, como siempre debió ser, estoy realmente feliz… me duele en el alma partir de mi querida América, pero será necesario si queremos comenzar de cero. No descuidaré al hogar, siempre estaré pendiente-.

-siempre me dije que ustedes terminarían juntos… desde que vivieron en el Magnolia, te convertiste en el centro del Universo para Albert, todo su mundo giró en torno a ti cuando su futuro estaba en tinieblas… no sabía quién era, solo vasta recordar cuando partiste al frío NY, varias veces lo descubrimos en la ventana, absorto en sus pensamientos mirando a la nada, esa nostalgia era por ti, solo por ti mi querida Candy, estoy tan feliz por ambos… quiero que seas feliz, te casarás con un buen hombre que te ama y que sería capaz de dar la vida por ti, solo por ti... es hora de iniciar una nueva vida-.

-Annie, dime que eres feliz, por favor no quiero suponer que sufres…

-Lo soy! No lo dudes, no me casé enamorada, pero… no puedo quejarme, es un buen hombre, me ama y he aprendido a amarle también, tal vez no tan intensamente como amé antes, pero en ocasiones en vida no podemos estar con las personas que más amamos, tú en cambio sí lo harás, finalmente dejarás de correr de un lado a otro…

-Annie!

-Es verdad Candy! aprende a sentar cabeza, aprende a dejar de preocuparte tanto por los demás, es hora de vivir tu vida, es hora, creo… no, estoy segura que Albert espera eso de ti, está sacrificando mucho por ti, por ustedes, por sus vidas… aprende a defender tu amor con uñas con dientes, con lo que tengas a mano…

-Annie te diría que corrieras a los brazos de Archivald, pero…no puedes, no debes, eres una mujer ahora casada, una madre, antes de partir, quiero ver a tu hija,

-sabes que él no debe verla!

-Sí, por un momento pensé que la traerías, pero es mejor así… creo William nunca estuvo de acuerdo, después de todo…

-Calla! Fue lo mejor… él se fue a estudiar y ése embarazo solo desordenaría su vida, ahora tiene ya un padre y pronto tendrá un hermano o hermana…

-Annie no creo que debas ocultárselo, tiene derecho a saberlo

-No! ya no, ya es tarde… sería mi ruina, sería causarle inestabilidad a mis hijos.. sería interferir en sus futuros planes de formar su propia familia. En realidad espero verte en casa pronto, no vayas a irte sin visitarme. Candy mi hermosa Candy, se feliz hermana, sé feliz! te lo mereces más que nadie en este mundo.

-No vendrá,

-Claro que sí!

-No lo hará, él es en extremo puntual… no tiene interés de hablarnos, ha dejado claro que se aleja de todo!

-Todo es culpa de Elroy, nos dejamos envolver por su estúpida nieta Eliza, no quiero volver a verla en mi vida!

-Buenas tardes… _William Albert Andrew y Candice White llegaban a la recepción del banco, seguidos de George y un grupo de abogados, los empleados que se alistaban para retirarse no dejaban de mostrase sorprendidos, su jefe traía tomada de la mano a una menuda rubia quien lucía natural y muy sencilla, de radiante sonrisa, con un hermoso vestido azul real ajustado y por arriba de sus rodillas, muy moderno para la época, otro regalito de Gabrielle, su cabello delicadamente recogido, saludaban a todos a su paso, la pareja en sí, ejercía magnetismo a las miradas tanto las curiosas como las que no, pasaban a la sala de juntas, el clima era realmente tenso al principio, los presentes se levantaron como muestra de respeto hacia William y sin duda ante la que ya parecía ser su esposa. Tomaron asiento y sin más preámbulos William iniciaba…_

-creo que no nos hace falta formalismos, he tomado una decisión que sin duda ha de alterar el orden jerárquico de las empresas Andrew…

- _Dunn intervenía rápidamente..._ William hijo, creo que nos hemos precipitado con todo este engorroso asunto, nunca pretendimos que renunciaras a la presidencia, no es necesario… no negaremos que no estamos de acuerdo con tu elección para esposa, por cierto, es muy hermosa señorita White, pero… supimos de tu relación con otra dama y nos convencieron que estabas muy… entregado a esa relación; nosotros podemos retomar nuestra postura, pero…

-Pero… creo que ustedes no han comprendido nada! - No he venido a pedir disculpas, ni aprobación de nada, no tengo intensiones de tomar la presidencia de nada, simplemente he venido a darles la cara y a notificarles el finiquito de nuestra relación comercial, de paso a que conozcan físicamente a la mujer que me acompaña, ella es Candice White y antes que lo pregunten Sí! es mi ex pupila, mi amiga, mi compañera de toda una vida y ahora la presento como mi futura esposa.

-Sabes que si partes las acciones, habrán sanciones y muy fuertes! - _comentaba Gleen_

 _-Mc Greggor acotaba_ -Me parece William que tantos años de estudio no hicieron mella en ti! no puedes disolver un clan que tiene más de 200 años de tradición… tu padre estaría muy indignado, muy…

-Tal vez McGreggor, pero mi padre no vive, yo sí! Hasta aquí llega nuestra relación comercial, el banco no deberá llamarse más Andrew-.

-William! Por el amor de Dios… NO! no nos abandones… si te retiras las empresas caerán, tú eres el mayor accionista junto con Elroy Andrew,

-Gleen no digas…

-Calla Dunn, esa es la verdad… iríamos a la quiebra si William retira todo su capital!

- _William miró a George, por supuesto que mentían_ , -sé que se verían afectadas las empresas, pero no irían a la ruina, no olvides que conozco esto como la palma de mi mano, de hecho, mi equipo de abogados ha resuelto una propuesta generosa, condescendiente con la familia… retiraré mis acciones en un plazo no mayor a cinco años, tiempo suficiente para que busquen nuevos inversionistas, con su nuevo presidente estoy seguro no tendrán problemas, yo sencillamente me retiro… se levantó de la mesa junto con Candy.-

-estas resuelto William? _Preguntaba Gleen sin perder de vista a la joven mujer parada al lado de William…_

-Lo estoy!

-Bueno, no me queda más que desearles felicidades… _-los demás guardaron silencio, las miradas hacia ella eran penetrantes, no dudaban que era una hermosa mujer, tal vez si solo tal vez ella tuviese familia, pero no fue así, aun no podían superarlo…_

-el resto de los documentos trátenlos con mis abogados y mi mano derecha, sin más salieron por donde entraron, dejando a un grupo de ancianos a la deriva, vacilantes en sus pensamientos…

-Albert, creo que has sido muy drástico con ellos… -comentaba Candice al ser guiada por William hacia su oficina, necesitaba recoger algunas cosas importantes para él-

-Mi adorada esposa, no conoces a ése par, tal vez estarían esperando que dijese …oh lo siento! He reflexionado y me quedo, no están en ruinas, el capital de las empresas es fuerte y no retiraré todo de un solo plumazo, será paulatino… ahora ven acá… te he dicho hoy lo hermosa que eres y cuánto te amo?

-No recuerdo haber escuchado eso jamás señor!

-Ah no? ven entonces que te lo digo, te lo enseño y si no es suficiente te lo muestro… _la guio hasta el sofá de presidencia ya gratamente conocido por ambos, ella logró visitarlo varias veces cuando aún no definían donde viviría… en ocasiones lo esperaba por horas y horas, momentos que aprovechaba para leer algún texto sobre finanzas, aunque le parecieran de lo más aburrido, Albert siempre le decía que debía aprender a defender el patrimonio de sus futuros hijos, con el tiempo entendió que de alguna forma, se nutría de un tema de conversación para con su futuro esposo_.

-Albert, me pregunto si realmente tu padre estaría feliz con la decisión que has tomado, en momentos no me siento digna de tenerte, has sacrificado tanto por mí - _decía Candy mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban surcando sus mejillas…_

-Candy, tú solo dedícate a sonreírme y yo me dedicaré a hacerte la mujer más feliz que alguna vez existió sobre la faz de la Tierra. Se besaron, se abrazaron, contrario al deseo de desnudarla y hacerle el amor como tantas otras ocasiones, sintió la necesidad de infundirle seguridad, raramente a pesar de su llanto, la sentía calmada, comenzó a palmear su espalda en señal que todo estaría bien…

Pasada las 8 de la noche, la pareja caminaba hacia el auto que aguardaba por ellos, mientras este le abría la puerta a su amada, una fastidiosa voz ya conocida por ambos lograba detener su andar, "Te voy a matar huérfana…" entonaba la frase mientras los apuntaba con el arma, el eco producido al disparar… un grito desesperado, el forcejeo entre la seguridad y el agresor originando más detonaciones, pese a toda la confusión producida, solo podía mirar tus hermosos ojos azules, tu boca acercándose a mi boca, tus fuertes brazos estrujándome contra tu pecho, tu llanto desgarrador calaba en mi ser… no me dejes, no te mueras pequeña… fueron las últimas palabras que logre escucharte decir.-

Han pasado 8 años, años que he logrado vivir con mucha intensidad, Oh señorita Pony vivimos Stafford es hermoso, en la región de West Midlands, está rodeado de mucha naturaleza, ríos y colinas, está a tan solo horas de Londres y de paso también de Escocia, la tierra natal de mi príncipe! Sé que las cosas en América se han puesto difíciles, pero nunca dude que siempre estaremos presente apoyándoles como siempre. Me alegra saber que Annie les visita junto con sus hijas y se ha entregado por completo a la beneficencia. Mis niños están creciendo rápido, tengo esperanza que este tercer embarazo sea la niña que Albert y yo soñamos, no creo que la fábrica siga, me he dedicado por completo a mi familia, Albert viaja con menos frecuencia, pero realmente creo que es una excusa para no trabajar, hmmmm sus inquietos y hermosos hijos lo necesitan consigo, a pesar de llevarse solo dos años, parecen gemelos, ambos son idénticos a su papito, siento no haber tenido mucha participación en esa creación más que cargar con ellos 9 largos meses…, ja,ja no es cierto! En realidad quiere estar siempre en casa, con nosotros no quiere que crezcan sin su presencia, siempre dice que aunque tuvo padre casi nunca lo veía pues siempre estaba viajando, fue su hermana quien se ocupó de él mientras vivió y después de su muerte, fue exiliado a vivir con tutores y gente desconocida que dominaron y guiaron su adolescencia y rebelde juventud. Ruego a Dios todos los días, por la salud de ustedes y la nuestra, las inversiones están bien, los niños crecen rápido y una vez nuestro nuevo integrante arribe, viajaremos para que conozcan a la familia completa. Oh no se vaya a dormir leyendo esta carta, les quiero y les extraño mucho, Albert le manda muchos abrazos, ahora mismo masajea mis pies, no he descansado en todo el día, a pesar de la comodidad de mi hogar y del ejército de nanas a mi servicio ( por orden del jefe ) , no he dejado de asistir a la clínica del pueblo. Me hace sentir útil y me mantiene activa. Cuídese señorita Pony, quizás en marzo para el cumpleaños de cierta persona, estaremos de visita si todo sale según lo planeado. Lipzi y George les estarán visitando pronto… les ama con el Corazón

 _ **Candice Andrew**_

FIN

A TODAS MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS… GRACIAS MIL POR ACOMPAÑARME. SIGO A QUIENES TENGAN HISTORIAS PUBLICADAS Y A QUIENES NO LO HACEN AUN, LES EXHORTO A EXPERIMENTAR… SALUDOS Y BESOS A TODAS!

P.D. Glenda si algún día apareces he terminado esta historia la cual te dediqué en su inicio por nuestra devoción al príncipe de la colina. Igual la dedico a todas las Albertfans de corazón!


End file.
